Speak now or Forever hold your Peace
by Pari
Summary: First comes sex then comes marriage...two of the X-Men tie the knot in the more unconventional way.  Storm/Wolverine aka RoLo .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please pay attention to the dates, we jump back and forth in time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sept 06, 2003, Upstate NY<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what do we say?" She asked as she nervously stood before the door.<p>

"We aint gotta tell them anything, it aint nobody's business but ours."

"But they are our friends, do you not think they should know. I mean they will probably figure it out.

"Whatever, darlin it's your show you want them to know, you tell them, but I don't want no parties or shit like that." He commanded as she stifled a giggle knowing that was exactly what they would get.

"Agreed." She said smiling warmly at him as she opened the door and moved to walk in, only to be suddenly pulled back. "What?" She asked as she turned to him with curious eye. He simply smirked at her and then reached down and effortlessly scooped her up into his arms. "Logan, What…"

"It's tradition for the husband ta carry his wife over tha threshold aint it?" He said as he moved them through the door, and she giggled despite herself.

"Hey you two, we we're wondering what happened to you, you never checked in. " Scott said as he and Jean descended the staircase, both about to head to the Professor's office.

"Oh God Ro, are you ok?" Jean asked as she rushed to her friend who was still nestled in Logan's strong arms.

"Uhhh, yes I am fine." Ro answered as she looked to Logan, hoping he would sit her down, but he kept a firm grip on her.

"Then why is Logan carrying you?" Scott questioned as he folded his arms across his chest awaiting an answer.

"Cause," Logan began to speak as he pushed past Scott and Jean and moved to the staircase, with Ororo still in his embrace. "I'm planning on takin my 'wife' upstairs and makin love ta her til we both collapse. Tell Chuck we'll check in with him in tha morning." Ororo stared at him in disbelief as she laughed, while Scott and Jean looked after them in shock.

"I thought you wanted me to tell them,"

"I couldn't resist, did ya see tha look on one-eyes face?" Logan said with a chuckle as he took the stairs two at the time.

"Ok did he just say his 'wife'? Scott asked hoping he had heard wrong and Jean could only nod her head, which reeled from the news. "What the Fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Four days prior: Sept 02, 2003 Las Vegas<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok what do we do now?" Ororo asked as she watched a man leaving from over Logan's shoulder. "I mean we came here expecting this to take a few days and it only took a few hours, remind me to take you on all our recon mission." She added jokingly. "I suppose we could head home."<p>

"Yer kiddin right?" Logan asked as he looked back at her from over his shoulders. "We're in Vegas and have exactly three days of free time, and ya wanna go home. Come on Goddess come down and join the rest of us mere mortals, let that gorgeous head of hair down and have some fun." Ororo smiled despite being slightly pissed at him calling her Goddess, which she had asked him on numerous occasions not to do.

"Ok so what do we do first?" She asked not believing she was even considering playing hookie with Logan in Las Vegas for a few days. A broad smile spread across Logan's face as he grasped her hand.

"C'mon, we're hitting the tables."

"You mean Gambling, oh no Logan…"

"Ya aint gotta gamble just come be my good luck charm." He said and she nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goddess I cannot believe I allowed you to talk me in to gambling, nor can I believe we won so much MONEYYYYY!" she squealed as she fell back on the bed, which was covered with all their winnings. Logan watched her with a grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. His breath caught in his throat when Ororo began grabbing fistful of bills and wiping them over her body, as if washing herself.<p>

"I told ya, ya'd have fun." He said as his eyes watched every movement her hands made, as it traveled along her slender frame.

"Yes, and you were correct." She giggled as she sat up on her elbows and looked at him. "So I shall do something nice for you, how about..." She let her tongue stick out a bit as she thought, not noticing the effect she was having on Logan, who had to shake his head to clear the nasty thoughts he was having. "Dinner and dancing, my treat." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Dinner sounds good, I'm hungry but I aint doin no dancing,"

"Aww come on Logan, were in Vegas what goes on here, stays here, is that not the slogan? I shall tell no one that you danced, I promise."

"Fine." He grumbled and Ororo excitedly jumped from the bed and moved to him giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Great, now I have to find something to wear." She announced as she dashed to the hotel closet.

"Or ya could jus buy something, yer rich now remember?" Her eyes widened to the thought.

"There was a red sequenced dress I saw down in the boutique store."

"So call have them send it up and put it on the room bill."

"And what about you, the dress is a bit fancy, do you have anything to wear that is 'fancy'?"

"I'll come up wit something,"

"Hey Ro ya ready?" Logan called as he entered her room through the adjoining door to his room. "We got reservations down at the restaurant and if were late…" His words stilled as he looked up and saw Ororo nervously standing in her bathroom doorway.

"You look very handsome Logan, you clean up very nicely." She said as she moved further into the room. Logan could only stand staring, which instantly made Ororo self-conscious. "What is it too much?" She asked as she began fidgeting with the dress, which clung to her every curve.

"Naw, yer gorgeous," Logan suddenly spoke out surprising them both with his comment. "I think I might be in for a night of kicking ass, trying to keep the guys off'n ya."

"Thank you," She replied blushing a bit as she moved to him and took his outstretched arm, and then they headed out.

"There's only been one guy, fer real?"

"Goddess why do you sound so surprised. Do I look like a loose woman to you?"

"Naw darlin it aint that," Logan assured as they sat eating their dinner. They had been at the table for over two hours conversing more than eating, but both having a good time. "It's jus that yer a very beautiful and desirable woman. I just figured ya had ta beat the guys off ya."

"Thank you Logan you are full of compliments tonight," Ororo proclaimed with a smile as she sipped at her white wine. "But if truth be told, I am just not the type men go for. Yes they look and make comments but in the end I think my looks are too much for them."

"What about yer looks?"

"Well, I am not your typical black woman, what with the white hair and blue eyes."

"And ya think yer looks hurt ya," Logan said with a chuckle as he gulped down his scotch.

"Well yes, and stop laughing at me Logan. Do you think I like being alone or liking someone when they act as if I do not exist, or they notice but they just do not wish to get involved because they find be too overwhelming."

"We don't find ya too overwhelming darlin, yer jus so hot we figer we don't stand a chance wit ya." He said plainly and Ororo watched him waiting to see if he was joking with her, and when he didn't even crack a smile she knew he had meant what he had just said to her. She bowed her head a bit shyly, and a cascade of her curly white hair fell, covering her face. Logan reached out and pushed it back and she looked up at him. "Yer breathtaking 'Ro, and don't let anyone convince you different."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shut up," She said as she punched him in his arm, knocking his elbow from the bar, and causing him to spill some of his drink he held to his lips, on his rented suit. "Stop saying that, when you do not mean it."<p>

"Why don't I?" He asked pausing his glass on his lip before gulping down the golden liquor.

"Puh-leeze Logan, it is common knowledge that you have a thing for red heads." She commented before throwing back her drink and then making a face and shaking her head as the liquid burn her insides. Logan couldn't help but laugh at what he thought was a cute face she was making.

"Yeah I do, and it goes way back, long before Jean, but that don't mean I'm blind and I'd have ta be not to notice you."

"Ha!" Ororo laughed out right. "I think you are getting me drunk to try and get me into bed Logan. Well I can tell you, you have wasted your alcohol, my friend. I would have gone to bed with you anyway." She stated and nearly fell off her bar stool laughing as Logan spit his drink out across the counter, completely stunned by her bold comment.

"Is that a fact?" He asked arching a brow at her.

"Yes it is," She said lifting her chin a bit in defiance.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmmhhhh…can't this thing move faster?" She asked in between their fevered kiss, reaching out and pushing at the elevator buttons again. Logan grasped her hand, knocked it away and then pushed the stop button, which caused the elevator to jerked to a stop. He then moved his hands back to her body where he fumbled with the zipper of her tight dress, but with little success.<p>

**SNIKT!**

He let one blade retract and moved it to the slit on the side of the dress, cutting it, allowing him to hike up the dress to Ororo's waist, as he lifted her from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved in closer, grinding his painful erection against her and she gasped at the feel and size of him. Suddenly the elevator began to move again knocking them off balance as Ororo slipped back to the floor and just in time for the door to open on their floor, allowing entrance to a small group of people who quickly filled the elevator, and Logan pulled he and Ororo out in the hall, where he pulled her against him to a bruising kiss. He pinned her against a wall and trailed a kiss from her lips to her neck, and then down to her chest. He pulled back and hurried them down the hallway to their door. He paused and looked at her.

"Ya sure ya wanna…" She cut off his question with a kiss and when she pulled back she nodded her head as she stared at him with lust filled eyes. He let a growl emanated in his chest and he moved his mouth back to her and swiped the key through the lock. He pushed the door open and they stumbled inside, he then kicked the door shut behind them.

They stumbled across the room, neither letting the other too far from them, after a few moments of heavy groping and heated kissing, Ororo pulled back as Logan reluctantly released her lips.

"Logan," She said breathlessly as she looked at him in a haze. He quickly buried his face against her neck, suckling there and making it difficult for Ororo to finish what she was saying. "What are we doing? This is not us we are both a little drunk…But Goddess that feels so good…and you are a really good kisser…Mmmmhmhm." Logan taking her words as an invitation, moved back up to her mouth recapturing her lips in a heady kiss. Again she pulled back. "Logan?" He stopped instantly and stared at her. "This will change everything, could possibly ruin our friendship are you willing to risk that?" She asked and after a moment's pause to reflect, he replied.

"I'm willing if you are," He said shrugging.

"Goddess yes," She replied and they fell against each other again raping each other's mouth. Their remaining clothing was discarded and Logan hurriedly lifted Ororo into his arms and carried her toward his bed. He settled her down against the spread and then climbed up hovering above her, placing soft kisses along her jaw line and neck, before moving down her chest and to her breast, where he latched on slowly sucking and twirling his tongue around the nipple.

"Sssuuuuuuuu," Ororo hissed behind clenched teeth as she allowed the pleasure to wash over her, shamelessly lacing her fingers through Logan's hair and holding him to her, while arching up to meet his mouth. After several moments giving both her breasts attention, Logan kissed further down Ororo's body, pausing at her crossed legs, which he immediately pried open, not caring for Ororo's protests or attempts to keep him out.

"Logan you do not have to do that, I do not want you to." She spoke out clearly as if her drunken state had passed. He paused at her slightly bent kneecaps which were together as if fused that way, looking at her.

"I know but I want to, I wanna taste ya Ro, don't tell me you don't like guys goin down on ya?"

"No guy ever has." She said calmly invoking a wide grin to cross Logan's face.

"Oh then we're both in fer a treat. C'mon darlin open up, if'n ya don't like it I'll stop, just tell me to, and I swear I'll stop." She watched him warily and then slowly allowed her legs to fall open, and with a smirk on his lips, Logan quickly moved in between her legs before she could change her mind. He hastily and hungrily licked her clit and then sucked into his mouth sending a shock through her system, which caused her to gasp and clutch at the bedding. He released her bud and took his tongue and ran it along her pink folds and was rewarded with a whimper of ecstasy from Ororo and a mouthful of her sweet juices. He groaned, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply and the taste and smell of her over took all his senses. As he continued to lick and nip her pussy, he placed one of his fingers at her opening and slowly slid it in. Ororo cried out but he wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure and didn't care as her walls tightly gripped at his finger.

"Fuck, yer so tight darlin." He spoke in a near growl as he slowly pulled his finger out and then just as slowly pushed it back in. Ororo fisted the bedding in her hand and she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to cry out as both exquisite pain and pleasure coursed through her. A sliver of sobriety invaded her mind as she recalled something she had forgotten to tell Logan and the urgency to do so filled her as he crept up her body, moving in between her thighs, using his knees to spread her legs open to him. When she opened her mouth to talk she was greeted with his tongue, as he began to kiss her but slower this time and she moaned into his mouth, completely forgetting her earlier thoughts, but they came crashing back with one swift thrust from Logan.

Ahhhhhhh…owwwww, GODDESS!" She screamed out throwing her head back and completely arching her back off the bed.

* * *

><p>They both sat upon the bed, Logan at the foot roughly racking his fingers through his hair and Ororo sat up near the headboard, clutching the sheet to her naked body, as she nervously watched him. Both had lost their buzz and were now bone sober and silent until Ororo spoke out.<p>

"Logan, did I do something wrong, was…was I bad?" She asked tentatively and he shot his head back and stared at her in disbelief.

"Naw, you're…you were a fucking virgin," He stated what was now the obvious as his eyes fell from her face down to the crimson stain on the sheet, he quickly closed his eyes to the sight, turning back around and burying his face in his hands, which he wiped down his face.

"You say it like it is a bad thing, it is the way of my people, a woman remains this way until she is married, she then offers it as a gift to her husband."

"Yeah and that's the bad part, ya should've done that. That was something special and sacred and it should have been given to yer husband or at least someone ya loved, not like this." He said waving his hand about. "Why tha hell didn't ya say something, 'Ro?" He asked again turning to face her.

"I forgot," She answered honestly.

"You forgot, how tha hell can ya forget something like that Ro?" He said in a near yell causing her to flinch back a little.

"I do not know, you were kissing me, and I was drunk, and I got this funny tingly feeling in here," She placed her hand below her navel.

"You were drunk and horny," Logan stated nodding his understandings. "Look I'm sorry 'Ro, shit I should have known."

"How could you have?"

"Oh there were signs, tha way you smell and Sabretooth." He said.

"Sabretooth?" She repeated and burrowed her brow in confusion. "And what do you mean the way I smell, what virgins smell bad?"

"Naw, not bad it's a sweet smell, all-natural and no amount of perfume can cover it, I smelt it on you but couldn't place it til now, and Sabretooth could too, which explains why he always targeted you in all our confrontations, arousal, it's an intoxicating smell. Just don't know why I didn't notice til now."

"Maybe because you were too busy sniffing around someone else." She threw out snidely and Logan arched a curious brow to her comment about his flirting with Jean, and the fact that it seemed to have bothered her.

"Maybe." He agreed and grew silent for a moment before speaking again. "So…" He said and she looked at him in bafflement.

"So…what?"

"Guess there's only one way ta fix this, where we both save face."

"Really, you can fix it, how, are you going to put it back?" She said sarcastically with a giggle, which instantly faded as she noticed the serious look on his face. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat up, leaning against the headboard, staring down at her hand, twisting her new ring around and around on her finger, while he lay across the foot of the bed, with his arm thrown over his face, waiting.<p>

"Darlin, it aint legal, legal til we do." He spoke out with a heavy sigh.

"I know that, it is just…well we are married." She replied as she stared in disbelief at how easily he had adapted.

"Yeah I was there."

"Well this is all just a bit disconcerting, don't you think?"

"Naw, not really, look 'Ro what's the big deal it aint like we aint…" He eyed her as he lifted his arm a bit from his face. "Hell, that's why we're here in the first place." He ended dropping his arm again, as he drummed the fingers of his other hand against his taunt stomach.

"Yes and that's just the story I shall tell our children, how you took my virginity and then did the honorable thing and married me." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and folded her arm across her chest. When she finally looked back to where he lay she flinched a bit, for he was staring at her intensely, which made the hairs on her neck stand on end. "What?"

"Our children?" he repeated her statement. "You wanna have my kids, 'Ro?" He asked as a playful smile spread across his face.

"I…no…well…yes…I have always planned that once I was married I would have children, but I never pictured this scenario, Goddess what have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey look I thought it was the best course of action, we both save face this way, hey I'm a bastard most the time I admit that, but I'm not without honor." He said as he sat upright. "I took something sacred to you…"

"I was a very willing participant too Logan."

"Look, if ya want out we can, we haven't…" He raked his eyes over her frame, which was dressed in a white satin nightee, which Logan couldn't help but notice went well in contrast with her skin and hair. "We can get it all annulled"

"Is that what you want?" She asked watching him.

"I usually 'do' what 'I want' Ro," He answered plainly. "I ain't gon lie never thought I would get married, but gotta say marrying a beautiful, sexy woman who just happens to be my closest friend aint a bad way ta go either." He said with a hint of laughter on his lips and Ororo smiled at his compliment despite the situation. "But I don't want you ending up hating or resenting me for it, so if ya want out we can do that too, but it's yer choice." She thought on his words for a moment before looking up at him again.

"You would actually go through with it, til death do we part, and all just to help me keep some honor, that is only really relevant back in Africa?"

"Yes, because I know it's relevant to you, which is why you stayed a virgin for as long as you did. That and the fact that I love ya, and never wanna see ya have any stress over some fuck up shit I did."

"Logan, you did not force me, I wanted you…I still do." She said dropping her head with the last part, as Logan arched one of his brows to her comment.

"There's no reason for that to embarrass you now darlin, we're married. It's what yer suppose to feel." Logan said, as he now rose and slowly crawled up the bed beside what he sensed was a more relaxed Ororo.

"And what of before we were married?" Ororo asked as she stared at her husband's face, as his head now rested against the headboard, right beside hers. Logan couldn't help but to smile at the knowledge she had, had sexual thoughts and arousal for him before now. "Should I be embarrassed of those?"

"Naw yours were probably nothing, if I told you about the sexual fantasies and thoughts I've had about you over the years, those would definitely embarrass ya." He chuckled as Ororo only turned to face him more.

"Tell me." She said stunning Logan for a moment until he smelt the sweet musk rising from her skin that told him how aroused she really was. He reached out settling his strong hand behind her head and pulling her closer until their hot breaths mingled.

"I'd rather show ya," He said in a low voice before leaning in and capturing her lips. Ororo's mind reeled at the softness of the kiss that Logan was giving with brute intensity. It was all that she could do to just breathe as he now grasped her hips with his free hand sliding her closer and down further, beneath him, which she obliged him without protest. Once she was positioned in the place he wanted her, Logan moved his free hand from her waist down her thigh to below her knee where the hem of her gown rested, he gently brushed his hand across the soft skin of Ororo's knee, moving upward and slowly lifting the gown as he moved. Ororo's heart pounded at the feeling Logan's touch shot through her as well as the fear. Their first encounter which had occurred only hours before hand and while she was a bit intoxicated had been memorable, particularly the pain of it. As if reading her thoughts, Logan pulled from their kiss and stilled his hand, to pull back and look down at her. "It won't be as bad as before, we'll go slow, ok." He waited a second more until she nodded her approval, before recapturing her mouth and allowing his hands to continue their trek up her thigh.

Ororo now freely roamed her hands over Logan's body; through his wild hair, down his broad shoulders, across his hard chest and rippled abs, stopping just at the waistband of his jeans. Not allowing her shyness to inhibit her, Logan quickly grasped her hand and placed it against the huge bulge that strained against the fabric of his jeans, and then slowly began grinding against her. She paused only a second before moving her hands to the rhythm he was setting, as she squeezed and rubbed him. She then did something neither of them would have thought her capable of, she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, and then nestled her small hands inside to find his hot flesh. Upon contact they both let out gasps, his was from the pleasure her hand invoked as she squeezed him once again, hers was from surprise and shock at the size of him. They soon found their rhythm again, him grinding as she stroked him. Not to be outdone, Logan felt the need to reciprocate as his hand crept underneath her satin panties, to find even more smooth skin, which invoked a deep growl to rumble in his chest at the knowledge that she had shaved there since their last encounter. He quickly let his middle finger slide down between her lips into her slick folds, coating his finger while making Ororo jerk and moan in response. He moved the wet digit up until he found her clit and ran his finger across it lubricating it with her juices. This caused Ororo's body to involuntarily convulse and she broke her contact with his mouth and threw her head to yell out.

"GODDESS!"

Her hands lock in a vice grip; one within the sheets of the bed and the other around Logan's cock, an action that made the blades in the hand still gripping her hair to shoot out and embed into the headboard.

"FUCK!" He roared and retracted the blades, as he pumped faster within her grip and lowered his mouth to her satin covered breasts that heaved up and down in tuned with her erratic panting. He suckled hard and again her body jerked and convulsed beneath him as she moaned and released the sheets to grasp his head and hold him to her, wanting him closer, needing him closer. He sucked and nibbled her breasts like a half starved man, as she thrashed her head about wildly and spoke with the tongue of a mad woman, spouting incoherent words. This time with a growl on her lips, Ororo pulled at Logan's jeans, yanking them down and freeing his cock from its restraints.

"Logan, I need you now…please!" She demanded as she pulled his head from her breasts, and with a primal sneer and a quick yank, he tore her panties from her and nestled himself between her thighs. He closed his eyes for a moment to control himself as the heat and aromas radiating from her wrapped around him. Resting his forehead against hers, they locked their eyes on each other, both stilled, waiting; Logan waiting for her ok and Ororo waiting to be filled, completed. She then lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him into her, and when his head penetrated her they both closed their eyes and let out a hissed. Logan focused on how tight, hot and inviting she was and Ororo marveled at how thick and long he was and how her body willingly opened up to him, around him. Neither could imagine anything feeling as wonderful as that moment when he settled into her fully, until he slowly pulled out again, sending a shockwave through both of them. They began to move but not together, not rhythmic, yet still in tuned to one another's movements, no matter how either moved the feeling was the same and as intense. So they danced and rolled about the bed in a maddening frenzy; licking, biting, and clawing at each other, for hours until both cried and howled out their release, before collapsing into a numb sated state that was soon overcome by slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Sept 07, 2003, Upstate NY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok we should really get up now," He said in a winded voice as he lied on his back and stared up at the skylight over the bed. He then turned to his left to look at the clock on the bedside table. "It's twelve past noon."<p>

"Goddess it is very late, the other's might be worried that we slept so late." She spoke out around her pants for breath, as she laid back with her eyes close, still enjoying the small aftershocks of her multiple orgasms.

"Well, we weren't actually sleeping, darlin." He replied with a sly smile as he turned his head to look at her. She in turn popped open one of her eyes to look at him, and then quickly clamped it shut again.

"No," She said plainly.

"No, what?" He asked as he turned his body fully towards her and moved closer to her. He buried his hands under the covers, and rubbed them over her hot, sweaty body.

"No we cannot make love again, Logan." She stated and then felt his very erect cock grinding into her hip, telling her otherwise. "At least I cannot, I do not have your regenerative abilities. Besides we were supposed to report to the Professor this morning, and I am to resume my teaching duties today at 2. I need to take a long hot shower, grab something to eat, and that is just what I plan to do…as soon as my legs start working again." She said and began to giggle as Logan also chuckled at her.

"Ok, darlin, but I think a bath might be better for your aches, I'll go run some water for us. How do you like it, hot or warm?" He asked as he moved to the edge of the bed, stood and stretched, allowing Ororo full view of 'everything'. She shook off the urge to pull him back into bed, and quickly averted her eyes from his naked form when she noticed he was watching her.

"I usually like my baths warm but my muscles are screaming 'hot'." Again he chuckled as he headed to their bathroom.

"Hot it is."

* * *

><p>"So nice of you two to finally join us," They were greeted by Scott as they descended the stairs.<p>

"Sorry Scooter did we have a date and I forgot?" Logan threw back as he and Ororo stepped from the stairs and headed right past Scott.

"Funny," Scott replied with a look of distain as he crossed his arms across his chest, "The Professor was expecting a report from you this morning."

"And…so what, he'll get it now." Logan grumbled as they kept walking towards the Professor's office. Ororo had remained quiet only allowing her giggles to escape her lips. "How have you put up with that asshole for all these years?" He directed the question to his wife, who in turn laughed outright.

"It seems he is only an asshole with you, dear husband." She replied and then entered the Professor's office, but stopped suddenly. "Oh I am sorry Professor I thought you were alone, good morning Jean."

"Good afternoon," Jean corrected as she avoided eye contact with the two people now standing before her, by shuffling through some paperwork on the Professor's desk. Ororo quickly picked up on her friend's behavior but before she could telepathically question her, the Professor chimed in.

"Jean and I were just finishing up our monthly budget reports, please come in." Logan and Ororo complied and took a seat in the two chairs facing the Professor's desk. "So I hear congratulations are in order?" The professor said casually and Jean hurried spoke out.

"I mentioned the good news of your marriage to the Professor, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ororo replied kindly with a smile.

"It aint no secret." Logan said.

"No but it is a bit sudden." Jean stated.

"According to who?" Logan asked as he stared at Jean with an arched brow.

"No one, it's just well we didn't realize you and Ororo were seeing each other." The Professor cut in, having sensed the sudden tension filling the room.

"And you were supposed to know? Is that some rule of being an X-Men we have to tell you all of our business? If so I think I'm gonna have to resign."

"No, not at all Logan." The Professor said with a smile. "Sorry if we seem presumptuous, it's just that well Ororo is family, she is like a daughter to me…"

"Right, look Chuck sorry I didn't come to you first and ask for her hand, not that I ever would have, but It wasn't planned…it just happened."

"There's no need to explain," The Professor conceded. "But I hope you will allow me to throw a celebration party to announce your union."

"That would be lovely Professor, thank you." Ororo spoke out before Logan could turn down the offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aint marriage about compromising and talking things out before major decisions are made?" He asked from his place on the bed, where he watched her sorting his belongings and placing them in her closet and drawers. They had decided he would move in with her, since hers was the bigger room.<p>

"Agreeing to a party is hardly a major decision Logan, and it was a compromise, the Professor had suggested telepathically that he would like to throw us a big formal wedding." Logan only grumbled in reply as he finished off the beer he had been drinking. "Exactly, so you see this party is a compromise, of sorts. Besides, I would not fancy the idea of planning a huge wedding all by myself, for I got the impression Jean is not too happy with me at the moment."

"Why?" Logan asked as he scowled, irritated by the idea that someone, even Jean, had a problem with his new bride. His question got Ororo's full attention and she turned to face her husband.

"Because of you I would assume."

"Me? I aint done a damn thing to Jean."

"Maybe that is the problem. For years you have been sniffing around Jean's skirt. You throw out unsubtle sexual innuendos about her and to her. Not that I think she would have ever acted on anything, but I do know she liked the attention. Now she probably thinks she will not have your attention any longer, all due to me, thus the slight animosity I got from her in the Professor's office. She is obviously jealous. Maybe I should speak with her and tell her…" She paused not sure of what she would actually tell Jean.

"Tell her what?" Logan asked curious himself.

"I do not know, I guess I could tell her that she does not have to worry, that our marriage is…I am still not sure exactly what our marriage is, but I suppose I could tell her it is an open marriage. You can continue to flirt and see whomever you like." Even the thought of Logan continuing to flirt with Jean upset Ororo more than she would ever acknowledge aloud, but she would not assume that their marriage was more than an honor bound arrangement. Logan cut her a hard glare.

"You want to fuck him doncha?" His words and tone startled her, but the look in his eyes frightened her and she stumbled back against the closet door.

"W…what, who?" She asked truly not understanding Logan's sudden and strange outburst.

"Gumbo, I've always noticed how close you two were."

"Gambit? What does Gambit have to do with this?"

"If ya think you'd use me to break ya in, pop yer cherry, make you more experienced for that swamp rat, ya got another thing coming." Logan spoke as he stood and stalked to where she stood. Ororo could only press her back further against the closet door. "Yer 'my' wife," He said as he leaned in menacingly. He placed one hand against the door, and tangled the other one in her thick hair. He tugged her head back a bit, not roughly to cause her any pain, but she still gasped out in surprise. "This aint an open marriage, I aint sharing you with no one."

"And what about Jean?" She panted out not really caring to hear the answer, as her body hummed in arousal. She never would have thought that a man handling her in such a manner would be a turn on, but it was. She knew it had more to do with the fact that the man doing the handling was Logan.

"What about her? She's Scott's woman, and yer mine." He replied and then latched his mouth onto hers. He alternated between suckling her bottom lip and her tongue as if trying to decided which tasted better. Ororo hungrily kissed him back as she moaned into his mouth. Logan took this as an invitation and quickly moved one of his hands to her waist and the other to her thigh, where he fisted her long cotton nightgown, and pulled it up above her waist. He then slipped a hand under the elastic band of her panties, and stroked his fingers roughly against her hardened nub.

"Mmmm…Goddess," She whimpered breaking from their kiss, and throwing her head back against the door. Logan felt her sudden wetness coating his fingers, as her feminine musk overwhelmed his senses. He became a man crazed as he hastily pulled at his belt buckle, and the button and zipper of his pants, working to free himself. Once free he reached out and easily tore away Ororo's flimsy panties and lifted her from the floor. He used the closet door as support, and Ororo instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist. He fused his mouth back to hers, and locked his hands around her waist holding her in place, just as he forcefully plowed forward, and buried himself deep within her hot, slick core.

"Mmhhh!" She screamed into his mouth as she then pulled at his hair and clawed at his shoulder, seeking to be released. Tears sprang to her eyes that lay open, wide as saucer. The burning between her legs due to Logan's girth stretching and tearing her was nearly unbearable. This 'new' position allowed him complete access to her, deeper than his usual position on top. He knew that his position on top still allowed her some control over how deep he could go. All she had to do was press her thighs towards each other and it would restrict him. But this position fully exposed her; her thigh muscles were working to keep her legs wrapped around his waist, and gave him no resistance to her entrance. Her screams soon died down to sobs, then to moans, and he released her mouth and moved to suckle her neck as he continued his fevered thrusting within her. For her part, Ororo could only hold on, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly crying against his shoulder. These new sensations of pain and pleasure, fear and excitement overtook her, and her hips began to gyrate and grind against Logan of their own accord. "Logan…Logan," She cried out to him in a melodic tone. Her voice no longer held any hints or pain, only pleasure, and he replied by nipping at her harden nipple through the thin fabric, and then sucking it into his mouth. Ororo's body shook with a sudden jolt, rumblings of her climax, which hit her like an electric shock. "Aahhhhh!" She screamed out, slamming her head back against the closet door, and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. At feeling her inner muscles pulsate around him, Logan's own urge for release possessed him, causing him to bite down hard into the nipple he had been suckling. Ororo cried out again as the sudden pain hit her, just as Logan roared through his climax. For several long seconds he crushed his body against hers, pinning her to the closet as he pumped his seed into her. When he was finished he moved from her, and stumbled back to seat himself on foot of their bed. Having lost their support, Ororo's lethargic legs gave out on her, and she slid down the closet door to the floor, where she rested her upper body against the door behind her.

"God 'Ro, I'm sorry darlin," Logan finally spoke out as his eyes drifted from his cum pooling on the floor between her open legs, up to the blood stained nightgown covering her breasts. "Did I hurt ya?"

"You bit me, that kind of stung." She replied in a winded voice, as her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"I'm sorry about that." He spoke as he raked his fingers through his wild hair. He didn't seem to be bothered with his appearance his jeans down around his ankles and his cock, flaccid but still large, lying across his thigh.

"Why did you bite me?" Ororo asked as she stared, fascinated, at his cock.

"I didn't plan to it was instinct. Me thinking you wanted Gumbo, the thought of him touching you…I guess a part of me wanted to mark you. Fuck, it's hard to explain."

"I think I understand," She said with a kind smile on her lips, and she did. As a child she remembered sometimes watching wild animals mating, and some of the males would bite the female. "Do you feel better now that you have 'marked' me?"

"Yeah I think the beast within is satisfied, but that don't mean I won't rip Gambit's fucking head off if he touches you, or looks at you the wrong way."

"Logan, Remy is like a bother to me, we have a sibling's love for each other nothing more." Ororo explained. "Besides," She continued as she bowed her head coyly. "You have truly ruined me for any other man. I do not think another man could fill me as you do. I doubt I will ever want any other man as I want you." He arched his brow to this statement and a smile curled his lips as he moved from the foot of the bed down to the floor.

"Really," He said as he reached out and grasped one of her ankles and tugged it until she was pulled to the wooden floor, flat on her back. He then crawled up her body, nestling himself between her legs once again. "Good to know," He then leaned down and recaptured her lips in a searing kiss. As a flash of lightening graced the skies, and the winds outside howled, the two lover's passion erupted again, but this time in a slow and steady pace that lasted until the sun began to peek out over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I have totally re-written this piece. It is completely different from what is post on my site The RoLo Realm. Either way I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sept 13<strong>**th 2003****, Upstate NY**

* * *

><p>Ororo giggled as she watched Logan tugging at his bow tie from his spot by the buffet table across the crowded ballroom. He had not wanted to have a soiree, but when she had assured him it would be nothing more than a backyard barbecue he had been more willing. She honestly had not expected anything more extravagant until Jean had approached about the caterers. Then Ororo knew that the Professor had planned something very fancy. When Ororo had gone to the Professor's office to plead with him not to make such a fuss he had told her that since he had not been allowed to give her away as he had always dreamed, that he at least wanted to give her a grand party to celebrate her and Logan's wedding. Ororo found that she could not and would not deny him that wish. So she coaxed Logan into what he referred to as a monkey suit and gotten him to come down and join the party, which consisted of their friends and family as well as some politician guest that the Professor invited. The Professor said that it would be a good way to let high political figures see that mutates are no different than the rest in their everyday lives. Ororo continued watching her husband and continued giggling at his discomfort until she noticed a certain redhead slinking her way to where he stood.<p>

"Really Logan can't you simply enjoy yourself for just a few hours?" Jean asked as she stood before him. She swatted his hand from the bow tie he had been pulling at since Ororo had put it on him.

"This is a bit much doncha think?" Logan asked as he lifted his head a bit and allowed Jean access to his bow tie, which she adjusted.

"Not my idea," Jean stated as she released the bow tie and then brushes her hands across Logan's shoulders. "You know you clean up very nicely Logan." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, yer not too shabby yerself," Logan replied as his eyes roamed over the emerald sequined spaghetti strapped dress that clung to Jeans slender frame. She placed her hands on her hip and turned slightly, posing for him.

"What this old thing?" She said as she giggled, relished how Logan eyes locked onto her body. She didn't really need to read his mind to get what he was thinking. A part of her mind chastised her at the way she was flirting with her best friend's 'husband' but she quieted the voice by telling herself that it was just harmless flirting, same as always. And if Scott didn't seem to mind it why should Ororo. What she would have known had she looked across the room at that moment was that Ororo minded it very much, as she stood seething at her friend's behavior as well as Logan's. Logan didn't outwardly appear to be doing anything inappropriate but Ororo could read his eyes just as well as Jean had, and she saw the lust there and it caused a pain in her chest.

"Hello Rory," A voice spoke from just over her shoulder and Ororo turned and nearly fell to the floor when she saw the man standing before her. If it had not been for his quick reflexes, and him grasping her about the waist she would have fallen.

"Forge." She spoke in a near whisper. "Goddess, Forge…"

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" Forge stated as he smiled kindly at the woman he still held close. After a brief second, Ororo composed herself and gently brushed his hands from her hips.

* * *

><p>His head had shot up the moment he had heard a familiar gasp from clear across the room. His brow quickly bunched up as the corners of his mouth creased downward into a frown, as he watched his wife talking to some strange man he had never seen before.<p>

"Who the hell is that?" Logan barked out to Jean who followed his gaze.

"Oh," Was all she let out as she stared across the room. Logan briefly shot his eyes back to Jean, before returning them to his wife. "That's Forge, he grew up here with Ororo, Scott, and I. We were all in the Professor's first classes here at the institute. Forge and Ororo had a…thing." Jean tossed out nonchalant. A growl emanated from Logan and it was loud and menacing enough that Jean took a step back.

* * *

><p>"Can we go somewhere and talk privately?" Forge asked as he reached out and grasped one of Ororo's hands, which she quickly snatched back much to Forge's surprise and disappointment.<p>

"Please do not be so familiar." Ororo requested as she purposely averted her eyes to the floor.

"Right, my apologies I forget you are someone else's wife now," Forge stated as he bowed his head a bit. "I suppose I should say congratulations but it's a very hard thing for me to wrap my head around, considering that I thought you were my girlfriend." Those words caused Ororo to shoot her wide eyes up to meet his.

"I…I truly do not know what to say," Ororo stammered as she once again averted her eyes from his. "I am sorry…"

"Well that is a good start," He said with a kind smile, hoping to show that he was not angry, even though he was hurt. "Could we go someplace more private and talk, just for a bit?" He asked again. This time Ororo nodded her head.

"The gardens, we can talk there." She said and then turned and led the way to the patio doors, which stood opening allowing the guest to go out and explore the grounds and gardens.

* * *

><p>"So he's the 'one'," Logan mumbled out as he continued watching Ororo and Forge talking, and recalling the conversation he and Ororo had had about her boyfriends. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in alert. Every fiber of his being urged him into action, and he had to fight to keep from stalking across the room and gutting the guy who still had his hands on his wife.<p>

"Forge is…was the first and only guy that Ororo has ever dated, until…well you." Jean said as she grasped one of the filled champagne glasses from the table beside her, and then took a sip. She watched Ororo and Forge with interest when she notice how intimately they stood. She then looked to Logan to gage his reaction and noted how stiff he stood and she knew the demeanor well, having seen Logan fight. "Logan, calm yourself really there is nothing to get up in arms about. Ororo and Forge are just two friends saying hello." Jean offered and arched a brow as she watched her two friends walk towards the exit. Another growl from Logan instantly made her look back at where he stood, or had been standing. "Logan," She called to his retreating back that was taking the same trek Ororo and Forge that just taken. "Shit," Jean cursed because she knew there was going to be trouble and so she went off the find Scott for back up.

* * *

><p>They had been walking silently for several minutes as they walked through the maze of a garden. Neither knew of the predatory eyes that followed them, watching their every move from the nearby bushes.<p>

"So you're married." Forge finally spoke and in reply Ororo simply held up her left hand to showcase her gold wedding band. "Are you happy, does he treat you well."

"Logan is a good man, and an honorable man," Ororo said in a defensive tone. "I would not have married him otherwise."

"Do you love him?" Forge asked and Ororo stopped in her steps and turned to face him.

"How I feel for Logan is none of your business." She replied.

"I guess that's a 'no'." Forge said.

"Excuse me?"

"Rory, I know you better than anyone else, and I know that when you answer a question that way it's because the answer is 'no' but you don't want to give me the satisfaction of hearing it."

"Forge you presume too much. I answered as I did because it is none of your business. But if you must know I do love Logan he is my dearest and most trusted friend. I have not been as close to anyone else, well maybe except you. Still he and I are much more closer than you and I ever were. And let me assure you, you do not know me better than he."

"Fair enough but answer me this, why did it take all of this…my getting an invitation announcing your marriage? Why did you not tell me yourself? This is really a shitty way to break up with someone." He said and Ororo could see the hurt in his eye and it pained her too, so much so, she reached out and cupped his face with her hand.

"Oh Forge, I am truly, truly sorry. I…it was all so sudden. I did not and do not mean to hurt you." He grasped her hand that was against his cheek and held the palm against his lips.

"You say you love him, but are you in love with him?" Forge asked his eyes pleading and holding out hope that she would say no.

"Forge," Ororo downcast her eyes as she tried to pull her hand back, but he held it firm.

"Do you still love me?" He continued to question her and Ororo's mind reel for she honestly didn't know what she felt in that moment. It had been months since she last saw Forge, and that was the arrangement of their relationship; he would be gone for months on work assignments and then she would see him for mere days and in many cases hours, before he would leave again. They had never been intimate because Forge knew of her virginity and knew that marriage was needed, and he also knew that he was not ready for marriage and so they remained stagnate in that area. All they ever did was kiss and grope like two inexperienced teenagers, which was frustrating for Forge at times, because he was an experienced man. Yet he never pushed Ororo sexually simply because he loved her and he respected her too much. "I love you Rory and if you still want to be with me we can leave, you can come with me and we…." His words were cut off and the wind knocked from him as something hard hit his body knocking him to the ground.

"Logan!" Ororo's voice seemed to call out from the distance. When Forge regained his bearings and focused his eyes they locked onto the fist that hovered above his face. He had planned to fight back but his body stiffened and his eyes widened as he watched three blades slowly extract from the fist that was before him.

"You aint takin my wife no where bub." The gruff voice of Wolverine spoke out as he leaned down and locked wild bloodshot eyes on to Forge.

"Logan, stop this please," Ororo sobbed out as she pulled at Logan's arm which didn't even move an inch under her efforts. "I am not leaving you, please stop this." Her words seemed to calm Wolverine's rage a bit, and he relaxed his grip as he pulled his blades back.

"You go near my wife again and I will kill you." Logan sneered literally spitting out the words in Forge's face. Logan then stood up over Forge's prone frame and stepped to where Ororo stood.

"What's going on here?" Scott's commanding voice called out just and he, Jean, and Colossus came rushing up.

"Nuthin," Logan replied as he stood beside Ororo with his eyes still locked onto Forge who was just sitting upright on the ground.

"Forge, are you alright?" Scott asked as he reached out and helped his old friend stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but he needs anger management." Forge stated as he point at Logan with one hand while he brushed off his tux with the other hand.

"We know but he won't go," Scott said as he tossed a grim look towards Logan who sneered at him in return.

"You just remember what I said," Logan barked at Forge. "Lets go," Logan said in a softer but demanding tone as he grasped Ororo's hand and stalked away, tugging her behind him. She didn't struggle or even speak. She simply bowed her head a bit and followed her husband back to the mansion.

"Rory," Forge spoke out as he moved to follow, but Colossus stopped him by placing a firm hand against Forge's chest.

"You really don't want to do that comrade. Logan has quite a temper."

"Would he hurt Rory?" Forge asked in concern.

"No, of course not." Jean was the first to speak out adamantly but still cast worried eyes in the direction that Logan and Ororo had disappear to.


	3. Chapter 3

She had remained silent the entire trip back up to the mansion. Logan had taken them the long way around the house to a side entrance and Ororo was grateful because she wasn't in the mood to face the questioning eye. And she knew there would be question about Logan's caveman behavior, if he were to stalk through as he was now, tugging her along with him. He didn't release her hand until they finally reached their loft, where Logan threw the door open with a bang. Ororo flinched but still entered the room and then pushed the door closed behind her.

"Lock it." Logan barked out, his tone still low. It wasn't in anyway threatening but it still set Ororo on edge, the thought of being locked in a room with a peeved Wolverine, but she did as he commanded, and locked the door. She stood at the door for a moment watching Logan's every move. She didn't relax enough to move further into the room until she saw him trek to the foot of their bed where he flopped down and yanked off his bow tie and then started to unlace his shoes. Ororo then moved to her vanity and began removing her jewelry. She could feel Logan's eyes on her but she didn't dare look up into the mirror to see his face, his eyes glaring at her. She jumped a bit when she felt his hands on her back, unzipping the red dress she wore, same as he had zipped it up earlier in the evening. This time her eyes did lock onto his in the mirror as he peered at her reflect from over her shoulder. He sensually rubbed his hands up, across her back to her shoulders, where he pushed the two straps away. Ororo let her arms drop to her sides allowing the dress to fall from her body and pool at her feet. She hadn't bother with wearing a bra, so she only wore red, lacy panties. Logan eyes appraised her in the mirror, and delighted in what they saw. He reached up and removed the comb that held Ororo's hair up, releasing her hair to cascade across her shoulders and down her back. He took his right hand and grabbed a fist full of the hair that had fallen over her left shoulder. He pulled the hair back and then leaned down and kissed her left shoulder, all while keeping his eyes locked onto her in the mirror. "Do you want him, want to be with him?" Logan mumbled against her skin and Ororo silently stared at him too afraid to answer. "It aint a trick question 'Ro, do you want to be with Forge?"

"If I did I would not be here with you now." She answered honestly. Logan nodded his head a bit as he reached his left hand around her body and cupped her left breast. Ororo's eye instantly drifted shut from the sensation of his touch, intoxicated by the wave of lust that shot through her body.

"No, open your eyes." Logan said as he yanked at her hair harshly, causing white pain to scratch at her scalp. Ororo's eyes quickly opened and locked on to his once more. Her mouth fell open in shock at the fact that Logan was still holding her hair in a very painful grip, but she didn't dare make a complaint about it. "I aint romantic and I aint gon ever be lovey dovey, ever. 'Ro I'm hard, rough, calloused, and you know I'm damaged in the head. Some days I'll be mean and other days I'll be vicious. I'm needy and possessive, and if you stay with me I will need to possess you. Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Ye…yes," She gasped out as tears rolled from her eyes due in part to the sad and lowly opinion Logan had of himself, also due in part to the pain that was now throbbing in her head. Logan loosened his grip on her hair and brushed her hair across her right shoulder, so he could see her face in the mirror unobscured. He then removed his right hand from her hair and trailed it down to her right breast, which he gently kneaded and twirled the nipple between his fingers.

"Good, now I'll ask you once more…and know there's no right or wrong answer. If you want ta leave I'm not going to stop you, or harm you or…him. But if you stay and he doesn't respect that or you disrespect me with him or anyone else…someone's gonna get hurt. So do you want to be with him, or do you want to stay with me?"

"I already told you, I am where I want to be Logan, and with whom I want to be with." Ororo answered and Logan used his left hand to turn her and then grasped her face in both of hands as he stared at her intensely.

"Don't say that if you don't fucking mean it 'Ro."

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to be with you, and only you Logan?" She asked with a sad smile as she cupped her right hand against his cheek.

"I never get the girl." He replied with his own small sad smile.

"I am not Jean," Ororo spat at him suddenly irritated as she recalled earlier when she caught Logan and Jean flirting. "And since we are demanding answers let me ask you, do you still want to be with Jean?" She moved her hand from Logan's cheek and entangled it into his wild hair, she pulled a patch of his hair into a vice grip, and then yanked it. Logan's nostrils flared a bit as the beast within him struggled with the feelings of loving the way she was manhandling him, and hating not being the one in control. "If you do then go, but if you stay know this, I will not share you with Jean or any other woman for that matter." Logan chuckled slightly.

"I know Jean is Scott's girl," Logan replied and then leaned in for a kiss but Ororo yanked his head back sharply and Logan hissed a little from the pain and smiled despite it. This time his animal side roared in delight at her roughness, elated because it was due to her jealousy. Jealousy meant that she cared for him, wanted him exclusively.

"That is not an answer, do you want Jean or do you want me? If you choose Jean I will not stop you, I shall lick my wounds and move on. But if you choose me and I ever see you and Jean flirting again, disrespecting me…someone is gonna get hurt." She stated arching her perfectly tweezed brow as she used Logan's own words against him.

"It's you darlin, only you." He declared as he tossed out a wolfish grin and then snatched her head forward and kissed her hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved her back until her backside bumped her vanity, causing several item on top to topple over, some rolling to the floor. Ororo moaned in need as she encircled her arms around Logan's neck and became lost in their kiss. Logan swiped at the items on the vanity and then moved his hand down in between them and hurriedly snatched Ororo's flimsy, lace panties off her body, he then lifted her. Ororo eagerly wrapped her long legs around his waist as he settled her butt atop the vanity. Not to be out done, Ororo reached down with both her hands and fumble with Logan's belt and pants until she freed him from his constraints. Neither wanted to waste time on foreplay, in that moment both wanted…needed the other too much. So Logan surged forward and embedded himself deep within Ororo's scorching center.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs from the excruciating pleasure. It amazed her how feeling Logan inside of her was so unbearable because the size of him stretched which burned her so much it brought tears to her eyes each time they coupled, and unbearable because he caused an ecstasy within her that she crave so intensely she sobbed, as she was doing now. "Logan," She cried as she pulled him closed and rested her chin on his shoulder. Logan shot out one hand and pressed it against the large mirror on the vanity, for leverage, as his other hand remained wrapped tightly around Ororo's waist. He pounded into her with abandon and so hard that the two front legs of the vanity lifted from the floor slightly, causing the back of the vanity to bang against the wall; then the legs crashed back upon the floor with a loud thud, all in repetition. Both Logan and Ororo seemed to have forgotten that there were still guest downstairs, or they simply didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

* * *

><p>Slight shrills from outside caused Scoot, Jean, and Forge to all look toward the open patio doors in time to see several guests rushing back into the ballroom, from outside.<p>

"What the hell?" Scott spoke out as he headed towards the open door with Jean and Forge close behind. The three X-Men stood in the door way with their mouths agape as they watched hail the size of grapefruits crashing about the back lawn, as the remaining guests outside ducked and weaved to avoid getting pummeled.

"It's Storm," Jean stated.

"Well reach out to her and tell her to stop." Scott commanded and then touched his visor and let loose a blast and vanquished a large ball of ice before it struck a female guest. Then as suddenly as the hailing has begun it stopped and was replaced with a gentle snowfall.

"Why would Rory be doing all of this?" Forge asking truly baffled.

"You know her powers are linked to her emotions, when she's really upset, mad, or hurt she loses control over her powers sometimes." Scott answered. "Jean?" Scott then focused his attention to his beloved who had her eyes closed and her hands to her temples trying to contact Storm. Her concentration broke and her eyes snapped open as she stumbled a bit, right into Scott's await arms. "What it is, what happened?"

"Storm, her emotions are all over the place. I touched her mind but she instantly shut me out, but before she slammed the doors completely I felt…"

"You felt what my dear?" The Professor asked as he rolled over to them from where he had been reassuring his guests.

"So many thing, sadness, anger, jealousy, and…and pain." Jean answered with concern in her heart and eyes.

"Pain!" Forge repeated in a heightened tone. "You said that that Logan guy wouldn't hurt Ororo. If that son-of-a-bitch has harmed Rory in any way." Forge said as he walked off with the intention of finding Ororo and saving her.

"You two go after Forge," The Professor said. "I shall do what I can to calm Ororo's mind." As Scott and Jean rushed off to stop Forge, the Professor closed his eyes and place one hand to his forehead. After just a few seconds he was able to access Storm's mind and block her from using her powers, and the snowfall stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later, upstairs<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan grunted and growl as he impaled Ororo over and over, and she bit at his shoulder and clawed at his back trying to pull him deeper, closer. "You still want me?" He snarled out as he purposely struck her womb at and angle that made her yelp and made her inner walls clinch. He knew she was close.<p>

"Yes, yes…please." She wailed out her face wet with tears, her desire for him and the need to feel release was now to the point of pain. She was so closed her body screamed with the need to come, which Logan could feel but would not give. He wanted to drag it out a bit longer.

"Or do you want him, huh?" He asked his face contorted with lust, desire and a possessive rage at the thought of Ororo wanting someone else. He quickly moved his hand from her waist and again knotted into her now damp tresses, and yanked her head to the side. "You want him to fuck you like I'm fuck you, you want to give this to him?"

"No, no Logan…no! Oh Goddess, please…please Logan!" Ororo cried out.

"No, because you're mine! MINE!" Logan roared as he emptied his sperm deep into her belly.

"Yes yours, only YOURS!" Ororo happily agreed as her body convulsed from the shocks of her orgasm. Both seemed to collapse from exertion; Ororo's back rested against the mirror of the vanity, which was now cracked under Logan's hand, which still lay upon it. While Logan let his head fall against Ororo's chest. Both gasped, and breathed in heaves as they tried to catch their breaths. The serene feeling of their afterglow didn't last long as it was interrupted but the crack and boom of their bedroom door being kicked in.

"Rory!" Forge called out startling 'one' of the two occupants in the room, who were still locked in a lover's embraced.

"Goddess!" Ororo cried out as she clutched as Logan for cover and hid her face against his bulky and broad muscular chest. Jean and Scott rushed in after Forge and both let out a gasp and then immediately averted their eyes, both realizing what they had walked in on. "Get out!" Ororo demanded though her embarrassment wouldn't allow her to look up and face the intruders. Jean and Scott quick followed the command and stepped back out into the hallway, but Forge stood rooted; shocked by what he was witnessing as well as stewing in his own embarrassment.

"Rory, I'm sorry I thought…thought that,"

"Save it, and get the fuck out." Logan interjected looking over his shoulder with a scowl on his face, as his eyes danced in merriment at the situation. He had heard the trio coming when they were on the staircase, heard Forge's curses and knew what the man thought was happening in their bedroom, but Logan had no intentions of stopping. He wanted them all to get an eyeful. He wanted them to see his desire for Ororo, see their frenzied lovemaking and to see how she clawed at him and pleaded for more. And know that both of them were loving every second of it. Logan wanted there to be no doubt left in anyone's mind, Ororo was his and he was hers, and the rest could be damned. Forge bowed his head in defeat and moved back to the exit. "Oh and next time knock." Logan tossed out to Forge's retreating back just before the door was closed.

"Oh kill me now so I do not have to face them in the morning." Ororo grumbled out, as her face remained hidden. In reply Logan grinned and gripped her hips with both hands and began moving within her again. "Uhhhhnnnnn," She moaned out as she lifted her head and let it fall back in ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Just outside the loft<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing." Scott announced and Jean could only nod her head in agreement. She couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that churned in her stomach from what she had seen. She knew she had no rights to Logan, especially not when he was married to her best friend and she was engaged to Scott. Yet Jean had always enjoyed the attention Logan lavished upon her, seemingly ignoring all other females. She couldn't help wondering what this meant for their relationship. The thought of not having and holding Logan's eye was unsettling for her.<p>

"Sorry I honestly thought…never mind, I need a shot of tequila." Forge said.

"Logan!" Ororo's voice melted through the walls and out in the hallway, which held only her and Logan's room. "Yes…Yes…Goddessss!"

"Make that a bottle of tequila," Forge continued as he followed Scott and a somber Jean back down the private stairway that lead to the loft.


	4. Chapter 4

A huge smile graced Ororo's face as she sighed and reached out to brush her hand across Logan's vacant pillow. She wasn't surprised nor upset to find Logan's side of the bed empty, for she knew that he was a very early riser. Her smile broadened as she pressed her fingers to her slightly swollen lips and thought about the passionate night they had spent on the vanity, and the floor before finally making it to the bed. Aside from the intrusion from Forge, Jean, and Scott, Ororo had enjoyed her night, and was determined to enjoy her day. She thought she would be mortified when the morning came and she had to face her friends, but Logan had reassured her the best way Logan could.

"Look darlin, we were doing what normal newlyweds do, and behind our closed and locked bedroom door. It aint like we were out fuckin on the lawn. No one told them ta come bargin up in here. And I hope they got an eyeful of my hairy ass."

Ororo giggled as she got dressed and thought on Logan's word, he was right of course. They had not done anything wrong, and she had no reason to be embarrassed, it was Forge, Scott and Jean who should feel the shame. Oh and Jean, Ororo now wished she had looked up to catch her friend's expression, wish she had clung to Logan's body wantonly instead of cowering and using him as a shield. Maybe next time she thought as exited the bedroom and made her way to breakfast. Ororo hummed as she entered the kitchen, she knew she was too late to eat with the children in the banquet room as she usually did because she had slept in that morning, and so she decided to have a quick breakfast in the kitchen. She wasn't too surprised to find Logan there, drinking his coffee, his eyes honing in on her as soon as she walked in. Nor was she surprised that Hank was there reading through the morning paper. She was a bit stunned to see Jean and Scott also seated at the 8-chaired oak table, but she lifted her head a bit higher as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"Good Morning all." Ororo greeted as she poured coffee into one of the mugs arranged beside the coffee maker. Every one spoke, except Logan who simply leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee and continued watching Ororo with a playful gleam in his eye, which she noticed as she leaned against the countertop staring back at him. The excited laughs of several children came from outside as three rushed by the large doubled back doors that stood across the kitchen. "Wait, shouldn't the children all be in classes now?"

"Yes but…uhm the Professor decided to let them have a free day. "Jean replied as she kept her head bowed and eyes on the bacon and eggs on her plate.

"They were all so excited to get outside most didn't want the usual big breakfast. They just grabbed a poptart or ate cereal, which is why we're eating in here." Scott supplied.

"Yes well I plan to enjoy the day off, I have much reading I have been wanting to catch up on," Hank said as he stood, while folding his paper and tucking it under his arm. "So, thank you Ororo my dear." Hank said as he stopped at the counter long enough to kiss Ororo's cheek before heading out.

"Wha…" Before Ororo could respond Scott interjected.

"Yeah, at first I was a bit irritated that you were so irresponsible but having the day off will be good, Jean and I get to go see that movie we've both been wanting to see." Scott and Jean then headed out; Scott also gave Ororo a quick kiss to her temple as he passed, invoking a low warning growl from Logan. Jean for her part kept quiet and avoided Ororo's eyes as she hurried out the kitchen.

"Ok what was that all about?" Ororo asked as she bunched her brow as her questioning eyes locked onto the only person left in the room, but before Logan could utter a word a large snowball hit the glass of the back kitchen door, which opened to the back lawn. Ororo's mouth fell open as she sat her coffee down and rushed to the door and then threw it open. "Goddess," She gasped out as she stared out to find the yard covered with snow, which looked to be three feet deep, and that most of the students were playing in.

"Sorry Ms. Munroe…I mean…Mrs. Logan," Artie, one of the younger students called out as he ran by the door.

"Oh, no did I do that?" She asked as she turned panicked eyes to Logan who now stood right beside her, leaning against the doorjamb, still gulping his coffee.

"Yep," he said as the corners of his mouth curled slightly.

"Goddess how could I have been so careless?" Ororo said to herself as tears pricked at her eyes.

"C'mon darlin, don't beat yerself up. You didn't hurt nobody and look how the kids are enjoying it."

"Oh yes that is easy for you to say, and do not look so 'please' with yourself Logan." She hissed out as she noticed the delight in his eye over the situation. "This is partially your fault as well."

"My fault?" He arched a brow to this. "How the fuck is this my fault?"

"You know my mutation is linked to my emotions and you made me very emotional last night…and…and this morning."

"Am I 'pose to say I'm sorry? I can't because I aint and neither were you last night, or this morning, or even now." Logan pushed his frame from the doorway and leaned his face and chest in closer to Ororo's body, while keep his lower body back. He reached out and grazed the knuckles of his left hand across her cheek as he leaned his and softly brushed his lips against her. Ororo's eyes drifted shut as she whispered a moan into his mouth. "You loved every second of it, you wanted it, craved it just like you do right now. You willing to give this up?" He whispered against her open mouth and then dipped in to give her a more sensual kiss, which ended too quickly for Ororo, who groaned in frustration to his teasing.

"No, but someone could be hurt if I lose control." She answered her eyes still shut as Logan kissed her about her mouth, purposely not placing a kiss on her lips.

"Then you better learn to control your emotions better." Logan offered.

"My sentiments exactly." A voice spoke out killing the moment and causing Ororo to open her eyes wide.

"Professor!" She exclaimed as she tried to shove Logan back up off of her, but found it was like pushing a brick wall, unyielding. She threw an exasperated look into Logan's eyes, and with a chuckle he stepped back and once again rested his weight on the opposite doorjamb. "Professor I am so very sorry." Ororo apologized as she kneeled before the man she thought of as her father.

"No need to apologize my child. As Logan stated there was no harm done, just a little damage." The Professor stated.

"Damage?" Ororo asked curiously and Logan jumped in to supply the answer.

"The hail broke a couple of windows, but Colossus and I will fix those as soon as he and Popsicle return from the glass shop."

"There was hail too, goodness, it is a blessing that no one was hurt last night. I cannot say enough how sorry I am."

"As I said there is not need for that, however, I would like to start new lessons to help you better control your powers right after lunch. Until you have better control, with your permission, I would like to place temporary mental blockers like the one I placed last night."

"And you wish to start this today?" She asked in surprise, as she stood upright once more.

"Yes I think it best to start as soon as possible, for I don't expect you two newlyweds to live a life of celibacy." Logan snorted at the Professor's words for the idiocy he thought them to be. Ororo threw him a look and then rolled her eyes back to the Professor. "So you see the sooner the better."

"Yes Professor." He replied with a bowed head and remained silent until the Professor left the kitchen. Once the Professor was out of sight Ororo swiftly punched Logan in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked as he chuckled and rubbed at the arm even though the blow hadn't hurt him.

"For you being so…so smug and sure of yourself, it is infuriating." She stated as a smiled played at her lips.

"You forgot sexy and you know you love it." He teased as he moved to her. This time he wrapped his free hand around her waist, and pulled her snug up against him and back them from the opened door, and from in view of the children outside. He pinned her against the wall beside the door.

"You are without a doubt the most conceited, cockiest…" At that word he ground his hardening cock against her crotch and wiggled his brow at her as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a wet kiss, which deepened each time their tongues caressed. Logan pulled his mouth away suddenly and Ororo whimpered from the loss of contact.

"I'm gonna start chargin ya, cuz this aint no free peepshow bub." Logan threw out and Ororo looked around his shoulder to rest her eyes upon Forge.

"Then maybe you should do that in a more private location." Forge shot back as he poured himself some coffee.

"Why? That don't seem to matter much to you either." Logan said with an amused smile on his face, one that Ororo noticed on his face whenever he riled Scott up by making sexual innuendos about Jean. And it instantly rubbed her the wrong way. As she had told Logan the previous night she was not Jean, and so she would not be party to such posturing. She would not swoon over two men 'fighting' over her no matter how flattering she thought it to be.

"Knock it off Logan, good morning Forge." She greeted as she gently pushed Logan away, and met no resistance this time. Logan was too focused on the other male in the room with his female.

"Good morning Rory," Forge greeted back as he took his coffee to the table and sat down.

Ororo then moved to the refrigerator. "I am starved," She tossed out casually over her shoulder as she opened the door and reached in for the eggs and some cheese. "Have you eaten yet my love?"

"N…" Forge started to reply but quickly stopped, but his incomplete response was enough the cause Ororo's back to stiffen in fear of Logan's action. Logan simply strolled over to Ororo with the same amused smile on his face as he stared at Forge.

"I'll take a rain check darlin, the boys just arrived with the glass, I can hear them outside so I better go help'm."

"I shall come too," She said as she moved to place the items back in the fridge.

"Naw, you go ahead and eat." Logan said as he reached up and brushed his thumb along her jaw line.

"Are you sure you do not want me to go?" Ororo asked her eyes wide with concern as they searched his.

"If you would prefer Rory I could leave." Forge offered sensing her discomfort.

"You aint got ta leave and 'Ro, darlin, fix yerself something ta eat. I'll see you at lunch." Logan then leaned in and placed a quick peck on Ororo's lips.

"You don't have to worry, Logan, I will not say or do anything to disrespect you or 'your' wife." Forge said as he stared directly at Logan, wanting Logan to know he had learned his lesson.

"Oh I aint worried bub. I trust my wife, and I know she aint going nowhere." Logan said this as he winked at Ororo, and she graced him with a reassuring smile. "'Sides," He then fixed a hard and dangerous glare back onto Forge. "If you touch her I'll know." He tipped his finger to his nose. "And I'll find you." With that Logan left the room, leaving the two former loves alone.

"God is that man always such…"

"An asshole?" Ororo finished and Forge nodded his head as he smiled. "Yes but he grows on you."

"If he starts to grow on me I'm seeking medical attention to have him removed." Forge joked and Ororo couldn't help but to laugh. "He makes you happy doesn't he." He asked as he regarded the woman who he had thought would be his wife someday.

"Yes, yes he does. Which surprises me considering the beginning of our…romance." She shook off that thought not caring to indulge such things with anyone least of all her ex, whom she knew still wanted to be with her. "I will not leave him for you." She declared.

"Then I shall never ask you to again, but know that I will always be here for you…if." Ororo cut off his words.

"I know you will, thank you, my friend." She said and Forge only nodded his head and then he rose from his seat, grasped his coffee and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

He had smelled her as soon as he crossed the line that separated the dense woods and the manicured lawn of the institute. So when he entered the backdoor that opened into the kitchen he wasn't at all surprised to see the red head seated at the table.

"Logan, God you scared me." Jean said excitedly as she clutched one hand to her chest while the other remained wrapped around a mug of coffee. Logan regarded her briefly and then half grunted, half chuckled at her theatrics. Jean was quite the liar, but he had already figured that out over the years from flirting with her. He knew that she knew very well, just as everyone else in the institute, that he took runs in the woods that surrounded the mansion, in the wee hours of the morning. But he didn't feel the need to call her out and so he simply headed to the back stairway that would take him back up to the loft. "You don't have to rush off, come sit, and keep me company." Jean called out to him, and he stopped and turned back to face her but took no steps toward the table. His eyes immediately took in the sight of her wearing a small white silky robe that fell midway her thighs. When she notice him looking Jean turned a bit, taking her legs from beneath the table and crossing them out to the side. She sipped at her coffee in an attempt to appear as if she was not being forward, but Logan knew better. He roamed his eyes from the creamy white flesh covering her legs up to her seemingly innocent green eyes.

"Where's Scooter?" Logan asked.

"Scott is sleeping, same as everyone else in the house." Jean answered. "There's absolutely no one up except you and I." She smiled and then took another sip of her coffee.

"Then there really aint no point is there?" Logan asked and Jean looked at him curiously clearly not understanding his meaning. "Don't get me wrong this would be perfect if there were a chance One-Eye would come traipsing in here and find me with you, dressed like that and acting like a bitch in heat." His words brought a flash of anger to her eyes and she quickly turned her body and situated her legs back under the table. "But I can hear him snoring upstairs, totally unaware that his ladylove is down here trying ta seduce me."

"How dare you…" Jean spat out reading to go into a tirade but Logan cut her off.

"Me? Cut the shit Jean. You claim to think of 'Ro as yer sister and Scott you say is the love of yer fuckin life, but you come down here when you know no one's looking, to throw yourself at me…for what, a quick fuck on the table? To prove what, that I really want you and not 'Ro? Well let me enlighten you, if this were a month ago I'd have you across that table right now screaming so loud with joy, you'd wake up everyone in this place. But now, now I got a good woman waiting for me right now in my bed. A real classy lady who would rather die that purposely hurt someone she loved and called her sister." Jean had enough decency to bow her head a bit in shame. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to bed with my 'wife'," Logan then turned and continued on to the back stairs. "And Jean I don't want to have this conversation again." He threw over his shoulder not bothering to look back at her.

* * *

><p>He startled her, and not because he had pulled her under him and nudged her legs open with his knees. Nor was she surprised when he settled between her thighs and surged forward, filling her so deeply she groaned and clamped her eyes shut to the exquisite pain. No these things didn't startle or surprise Ororo, for Logan would often return from his runs and make love her before showering and starting his day. But this time it was the look in his eyes and his rough handling that stunned her. His grip on her hips as he held her still was bruising, as was the pounding of his pelvis against her inner thighs, as he rammed into her at a maddening pace.<p>

"Mmmuuhnn…Lo…Logan," She gasped out as she pushed at his hands and pushed her feet upon the bed, seeking leverage to shove herself away from him. "Please stop…you are hurting me." Her words seemed to snap him to his senses and Logan swiftly unsheathed him member from her hot core and released her hips.

"'Ro, darlin I'm sorry…fuck. I didn't mean ta hurt ya." Logan apologized as he seated himself on the side of the bed and watched her. She moved up further, towards the head of the bed folding her legs underneath her body as she looked at her husband wearily.

"You scared me more than you hurt me. What is the matter?"

"Its nothing," He mumbled as he averted his eyes to the floor. Logan rested one elbow atop his knee as he roughly raked his free hand through his thick, wild hair. He felt the bed shift as Ororo moved to him. She reached out and cuffed his chin in her right hand as she stroked her left hand against his hair; she then turned his face until he was looking into her eyes.

"Do not tell me it is nothing when I can see there is something wrong. I felt your anger in your touch, saw it in your eyes." Ororo stated and his eyes widened a bit in amazement that she had sensed his mood so easily, for most he was very hard to read. "Please do not keep secrets from me Logan. I am your wife, I want to share everything with you even your anger. So please tell me what has upset you so." She lovingly stroked his jaw with her thumb as she continued holding her hand to his face, Logan sighed heavily.

"Jean," Was all he said and Ororo's brow bunched in confusion.

"Jean?" She repeated.

"Yeah, she was downstairs waiting for me when I came in from my run." Logan spoke honestly and sadness instantly haunted Ororo's face as she moved to snatch her hands from his face and hair, to scoot away from him, but Logan shot his hand out and grasped her wrist. "It aint what yer thinking 'Ro. I mean yeah she was playing seductress but I told her flat out that I aint interested, and I aint."

"But clearly seeing Jean has affected you." Ororo said as tears filled her eyes and she struggled to free her arm from Logan's grip. "Did your encounter with Jean left you so 'needy' that you decided to come in here and use me? Were you picturing her while you were pounding me into the bed?" She spat at him.

"'Ro, I aint sexually frustrated, I'm pissed" His words made Ororo stop struggling. "It made me mad…it makes me mad to know that she don't care for you as much as I know you care for her. Shit I shoulda known it, what with the way she flirts with me whenever Scott aint around. She don't give a shit about him either if she'd do that. I didn't care when it was Scott 'cause he's a prick, but you…you don't deserve to be treated that way. I don't like it. And I know she would have let me fuck her right there on the kitchen floor and then later smiled in your face and acted like none of it had ever happened."

"Jean likes to be the center of attention, she always has. Which is why she liked you flirting with her but I do not think she would ever act on it," Ororo spoke what she felt to be true words.

"If you say so darlin," Logan said as he released her and stood to make his way to their bathroom to take a shower. "But I bet you she won't mention about being downstairs, waiting, when I got in." Logan then entered the bathroom and closed the door. Ororo sat contemplating all that he had told her, unable to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>When Jean had finally arrived at breakfast all of the children and most of the teachers had already finished and headed off to their classes. All who remained at the table were Logan who was munching on the bacon, sausage, eggs and toast that Ororo had made for him. Ororo was seated at Logan's side eating her bacon and eggs. While Scott, Hank, and Colossus occupied spots on the opposite side of the table. Scott stood when he noticed his ladylove and pulled out the chair beside him.<p>

"Good Morning all," Jean greeted with a gentle smile as she took the seat. The others, save Logan, all bade her a good morning in return.

"I do not think I have ever seen you sleep in dear Jean." Hank observed as he eyed her over the brim of the paper he had been reading.

"Nor I, are you feeling well sister?" Ororo asked sincerely. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I'm fine, and I slept very well, but thank you both for your concern."

"Oh," Ororo continued as she placed both of her elbows on the table and knotted her brow and cast a seemingly concerned look across to Jean. "I had assumed you had had a bout of insomnia or a nightmare when Logan told me that you were down in the kitchen earlier this morning, when he came in from his run. I had come down to see to you but you had already gone back to bed." Scott turned at hearing this and focused onto his fiancée as well.

"Did you have a nightmare, Jean…why didn't you wake me up?" Scott asked as he reached out and grasped Jean's hand lovingly.

"No, no nightmares love, I just woke up with a craving for some rocky road ice cream so I came down for a bowl, that is all." Jean lied easily and Logan who had been silently enjoying his meal snorted out a quiet chuckle, grinned, and shook his head a bit, as his eyes remained focused on the sausage he was cutting into. Ororo sat transfixed as she stared at the woman she thought of as her dearest friend and sister. Ororo now knew that Logan had been telling the truth, and she couldn't believe how easily and comfortably Jean sat as she told what Ororo knew was a lie. And Ororo's face must have shown her distain because when Jean looked over and caught Ororo's eyes on her she couldn't hold Ororo's gaze and immediate averted her eyes away.

"Jean, you know that I love you dearly and if it were anything else I would gladly share with you, but 'the rocky road ice cream is mine'." Ororo stated in a kind tone as she looked down at her plate and leisurely picked up a fork full of eggs. Logan arched a brow as he looked over to his wife, his grin widening because he was pleased. Ororo marking him as her territory instantly aroused him. "So I would appreciate it if you do not touch it again." Ororo finished, as she paused and looked head on at Jean who clearly understood and gave a slight nod of agreement and then went about making herself a plate of food. No one else at the table besides, Ororo, Logan, and Jean seemed to notice that Ororo was actually talking about Logan and not ice cream.

"C'mon Storm, it's just ice cream." Scott interject always feeling the need to defend Jean no matter the situation.

"Yes, and it is my ice cream and as I just stated I do not wish to share it. But you can feel free to supply Jean with her own stash. In fact you should keep her stocked up with her own ice cream that way whenever she has her 'cravings' she will not be tempted to try and take what is mine." Ororo spoke to Scott but looked directly at Jean, and Jean again averted her eyes to look down at her plate. Scott just shrugged and nodded to the idea. Logan had completely stopped eating as he stared heatedly at his wife. Logan picked up his napkin, wiped his mouth, and then dropped the napkin in his plate; he then pushed his chair from the table, and moved behind a baffled Ororo and pulled her chair from the table. She stared up at him questioningly and was instantly aware of his arousal just from the gleam in his eyes, never mind that he held a massive hard-on that he didn't seem a bit ashamed of.

"Please excuse us," Ororo said with a gentle smile as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and then stood from the table. Once she was beside him, Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and practically carried a giggling Ororo from the dining room in his hurry to get her upstairs to their bedroom. The other four adults still seated as the table watched them leave before settling back into the meals.

"That Logan is a horndog." Colossus proclaimed and Scott simply nodded his head in agreement, while Jean kept quiet and nibbled at her food.

"Newlyweds," Hank said as he shook his head and then focused back onto his newspaper.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Logan." Several of the students greeted him as they passed him in the lower corridors of the institute. They were heading to the Danger Room for a session and he had just left the hanger where he had been assisting Scott with installing some new programs that Forge had written, for the blackbird. He grumbled a greeting in return around the unlit cigar he was gnawing on, and his scowl deepened as he glimpsed at the passing teenagers. But then his noses and eyes perked up as a familiar scent hit him, vanilla and sandalwood perfume. He looked up just as Ororo and Hank rounded the corner, both suited up.

"Logan," Hank spoke out as he walked by him. Ororo simply tossed Logan a sweet smile as she attempted to walk by as well, but Logan's hand shot out and grasped her about the waist, stilling her and turning her slightly towards him.

"Tell everyone I'll be right there." Ororo said to Hank who has paused but then with a nod continued on to the Danger Room.

"Where ya headed?" Logan asked the obvious as he removed the cigar from his mouth.

"To the Danger Room I have been asked to help run through some new programs." She answered.

"New programs?"

"Yes, Forge, has designed some new programs for the Danger Room which is his baby. He with Hank's help, built it from the ground up."

"Huhm," Logan gave an almost primal grunt as he released Ororo and began to walk off. "Wait for me, I'm gonna go suit up." Ororo stared after him for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>They had been in the Danger Room for nearly an hour and they all had had the same thoughts; these simulations seemed harder and more real then the old ones. Rogue, Iceman, and Colossus made up one team. Shadowkat, Jubilee, and Jean made up another team. With Beast, Storm, and Wolverine making the final team. All teams played hide and seek with the sentinel program all teams except the one Wolverine was on. Storm rolled her eyes as another head from one of the Sentinels went tumbling by, just as Wolverine strutted back to where Beast and Storm had taken cover.<p>

"Wolverine, I explained to you that the purpose of this session is to avoid, it is a very simple game of hide and seek." Storm said, as she looked up at the man before them who was lighting the cigar in his mouth. He took a couple of puffs before he finally replied.

"What's the fun in that darlin?"

"It is not meant to be fun," Storm spoke again through gritted teeth. "Forge wants to test out the tracking systems, hone them, and make it more difficult for us to hide from our Danger Room opponents."

"Well, sorry but I am one for hiding." Wolverine tossed out casually as he stood out in the open as if to prove his point, all while Beast and Storm cowered behind a nearby mangled car.

"You are only doing this to try and piss off Forge," Storm stated and before Wolverine could reply, Forge's voice came over the intercom system.

"It's not working," Forge declared. "In fact I should thank you Logan you're actually helping me with another program I have installed, it a defense program of sort. It will allow your opponents to study your moves and then they will adjust their moves accordingly. It will make them more difficult to beat the longer you continue a session. I think it's a great way to challenge the students."

"See Storm, he doesn't want me ta hide." Wolverine replied and then went on the defensive as he turned sharply and sniff the air a bit. "Stay down." He barked at Storm as his blades shot out. Wolverine moved to the approaching Sentinel on his left but he didn't notice the one at his back, because it had turned off his beams. Before Wolverine could move the hidden Sentinel shot it's lasers and struck Logan on his back.

"Logan!" Ororo screamed and she watched in horror, as Logan's leather uniform as well as his flesh seemed to melt away.

"Ahhhhhhhhrrrgg!" Logan howled out as the cigar was spat from his lips and he crumbled to his knees.

"Oh Goddess!" Ororo cried out as she rushed to her husband's side, getting one of her arms and her legs beneath him before he fell completely to the ground.

"Forge, end the simulation!" Hank roared out as he stood from his hiding spot. He paused and looked up at the observation room when the program didn't instantly stop, and the two Sentinels continued moving in. "Forge!" Up in the observation room Forge, who had been accompanied by Scott and the Professor, worked fast to shut down the system but there was a system overload that was causing a system wide failure.

"I can't shut it off!" Forge announced in a panic.

"Shit, well can you at least open the exit so they can get out?" Scott asked and in reply two of the exits opened. Scott then moved the mic. "Everyone get out, NOW! There's been a malfunction, everyone move!" Scott commanded and then hurried from the booth to make his way down to the Danger Room to help the others. Jean's team and Rogue's team all got out through the two exits but Hank, Ororo, and Logan were too far in, and still trying to deal with a damaged Logan. His wounds were healing fast but now that the others were gone they had all the Sentinels honing in on them.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hank barked out as He hurled himself at one of the closest Sentinels. He clawed his way up to its midsection and then gouged out it's wiring, which cause it to topple over.

"Logan," Ororo cried as she held him in her arms with his chest resting across her arms and lap. With her free hand stroked the back of his hair lovingly, too afraid to touch the raw, scorched mess that was his back. She watched in amazement as the hole in his back closed up and muscles and tissue reformed.

"I'm alright darlin, almost good as new, just need a moment." Logan's raspy voice spoke out.

"Sorry my boy but we do not have a moment. It seems that the program has run amuck. Forge cannot seem to shut it down. The others have already gotten out, which means that we have become the prime target." Hank stated. "We will no doubt have to fight our way out."

"Aw Hank yer turning me on," Logan joked as he stood with Ororo's help, which he didn't really need but he knew that she needed to help him. Once he was fully upright, his back completely healed he took a step towards the lead Sentinel.

**SNIKT!**

"Let's do this." Wolverine barked out the order and then charged headlong at the Sentinel in front of him. Beast ran towards the three to their right while Storm took to the air and conjured Lightning to take down 3 Sentinels that were coming in from the left. It was a hard battle, Forge had done a good job in getting the Sentinels to memorizes their moves and then make adjustments to counteract them. They all found that the first Sentinel went down rather easily, where with the second one it took a bit more effort. Now when Beast, Storm, and Wolverine were all down to just one Sentinel each they found bringing them down to be an exhausting task. Not surprisingly Wolverine's Sentinel fell first, followed swiftly by Beast's. Wolverine moved with the intention of helping Storm, but all the dust and smoke made it impossible for him to see where she was and a panic filled his gut. "STORM!" He bellowed out and in response an electrical storm filled the sky and then Storm landing a few feet away.

"I am here." She declared as she brushed at her suit and began to step to where Wolverine stood. She instantly paused as she took in the horror on his face and then the way he charged at her. She quickly turned to see what was causing his reaction and was horrorstruck herself as she watched the Sentinel she had dispatch fall atop the building right behind her, which was about to fall on top of her. She stood frozen and the only thing she could recall before the darkness consumed her was the feel of being thrown to the ground and covered by some unseen force.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Her voice filled the small dark space and was soon joined by curses.<p>

"Fuck, darlin yer killin my ears." Logan's deep voice consumed the space.

"Logan," Ororo sobbed desperately and she reached out for him and found that he was right there, surrounding her. She clutched at him, clawed at him. "Get me out, I have to get out…Logan GET ME OUT!" She screamed and again he winced as her pitch pierced his ears.

"'Ro, darlin we're pinned, and even though there aint much room in here I tried to claw us out but the more I cut the denser this shit gets. Guess Forge wasn't too specific about what adjusts to and counteracts our moves. But it's ok the others know we're in here I hear them out there now working ta get us out."

"No, no, no…." Ororo babbled and she tossed her head from side to side and began to struggle and convulse. Logan stared down into her wild eyes in concerned, he could see clearly and saw that she was terrified to the point of delirium and it unnerved him. Before he could ask her what was wrong the Professor sent him images, the images were of Ororo at the age of five when she lay buried for days in the rumble of her home with the bodies of her dead parents.

"Shit," Logan cursed under his breath as he clamped his eyes shut to shake off the residue of Ororo's memories that the professor had shared with him. He wanted to lash out in anger to her agony, but he knew that all he could really do was try an calm her so he reached up and pushed a small button on the collar of his suit and the thick seams lit up and illuminated the tiny space, he then reached down and did the same to Ororo's suit. He had originally thought it was a stupid idea when Hank had told them that he had installed the lighting system on all of their suits. But now he was thankful.

Logan focused onto Ororo and knew just from the look of her that the situation was dire. She was panting, almost gasping for air even though there was plenty even in the confined space. Her body was drenched in sweat and her hair wet with it. Logan gently moved his right hand to the back of her head and lifted her head, turning her face to his and could see that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

"'Ro darlin don't do this to me. Come on baby look at me." He calmly spoke hoping to coax her out of the trance she had fallen in. "'Ro," He spoke in a near whisper and then enraged, he yelled. "You motherfuckers out there better hurry the fuck up!"

:::_We are doing our best Logan, but the more we dig the quicker it regenerates. Hank and Forge are trying to shut the system down._:::

Jean's voice filled Logan's head, any other time her intrusion would have pissed him off but now he found it comforting.

"Thanks Red." He replied.

:::_How is she?_:::

"Bad," He stated as he looked into the ashen face of his wife.

:::_Just talk to her, let her know that you're there with her, and know that we are trying our best to get you both out._:::

Logan nodded and then focused back onto Ororo, "'Ro, ya can't do this to me." He shifted their bodies as best he could. He settled his weight more onto his right side and then cradled her closer, so her face rested against his chest. He brushed a soft kiss against her temple and then continued to talk to her. "It aint fair ta make me feel things for you and then…" He found that even though he was positive that she was too far gone to hear him, he still struggled to express his feelings to her. He took a deep breath and then held her closer still, until his face was semi buried in her thick white hair where he used his right hand to massage her scalp. "You can't make me fall in love with you and then leave me like this…not me." He spoke lowly. "I don't handle rejection well darlin. If you don't wake up, I'm gonna be bad and I'm gonna hurt someone; startin with Forge." His lips curled up in anger as he thought about the man who he blamed for all of this. "Please wake up 'Ro, don't leave me. I love ya, do you hear me…do you understand what that means for me? I can't ever remember loving…being in love with anyone, but I. Love. You. So, ya have ta wake up." He jumped slightly when he felt a touch just under his chin and he pulled back a bit and peered down into the blue eyes of his beloved. He noted that the colors of her eyes weren't as vibrant as they usually were but at least they were open and alert and staring right at him.

"I…I love you too, Logan." Ororo spoke in a hushed tone as she reached up further and placed her fingers against his lips. He in turned grasped her hand and kissed the digits as he smiled.

"Yeah, then don't you ever scare me like that again?" He said and she smile weakly at him just as the darkness melted away and they were surrounded by their teammates. Jean was the first to reach for Ororo, she attempted to roll Ororo onto her back but found resistance from Logan, who gripped his wife tighter to him. Hank moved up just behind Logan and placed a furry hand upon his shoulder.

"We just want to take a quick look Logan, make sure Ororo is ok." Logan simply nodded and reluctantly relinquished his hold; he then stood to allow Jean and Hank more room. At that moment Scott, the Professor, and Forge all rushed in.

"Is Rory ok?" Forge spoke out and the sound of his voice instantly enraged Logan and with wild, wide eyes, Logan let out a battle cry as he turned, popped his blades and ran at the startled man full speed. Scott knew he didn't have time to get in between the two men not that he fancied doing so anyway. So he set his visors to a light blast and hit Logan knocking him back, but only for a second. Logan leaped back to his feet and charged again. This time it was the Professor who held Logan still, which he found to be a difficult task as Logan struggled to break loose.

"I think it would be best if you left," The Professor said to Forge as he fought with Logan's rebellious mind. "The house." The Professor added.

"But Rory…" Forge began to protest.

"She is fine my friend," Hank spoke out from his spot still at Ororo's side. "However, I fear that you will not be if you are here when Logan get loose. I think it wise to follow the Professor's suggestion." With a nod Forge turned and exited the Danger Room.

"Scott, Hank." The Professor spoke out to them, and both men understood and moved to where Logan hovered just above the ground. With a slight gasp the Professor released Logan right into the awaiting arms of Hank and Scott.

"Get the Fuck off'a me." Logan spat out at them as his body quaked with rage and his chest heaved up and down.

"Not until you calm yourself." Scott said.

"I'll calm myself while I'm guttin that son-of-a-bitch, and unless you want me ta start with you two, ya better let me go."

"Logan," A soft voice filled his ears and he quickly snapped his eyes onto Ororo who now stood with the help of Jean. "Stop acting like the big bad wolf and come carry me upstairs." Ororo commanded and as if he had no other recourse but to follow her orders Logan shrugged off Scott and Hank and moved to his wife. He scooped her up into his strong arms and she rested her head upon his shoulders.

"Ya sure she don't need to go to the medlab, run some tests?" Logan asked Jean, who shook her head no.

"I am not sick Logan, simply claustrophobic." Ororo stated. "Before today I did not think it possible for me to be in such a place for so long, but thankfully you were there with me." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You saved me," She whispered to him as she nuzzled her nose against his neck and then placed a gentle kiss there. Logan smiled a bit, relishing the intimate contact until he noticed the other's eyes on them as well as the smirk on Scott's face and he snarled a bit at them and then stalked to the exist with his wife in tow.

"You should escort them, I fear that Logan might still do Forge harm if he sees him." The Professor told the others and they all nodded and then headed out as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Logan." Hank was the first to greet him as Logan entered the kitchen. Hank, Jean, and Scott all sat about the dinette table discussing what occurred in the Danger Room.

"How is Ororo?" Jean asked and Logan could sense the genuine concern in her.

"Better, a few nightmares but I helped her get through them. She's getting dressed now, so I came down to cook her up some breakfast." Logan replied.

"I'll do it," Jean said as she shot out of her seat. "I'll make all of her favorites." Logan eyes her suspiciously.

:::Do not worry Logan, contrary to what you think of me I do love 'Ro too. I would never harm her intentionally. I'm sorry for what happened the other night and I can promise you that it will never happen again.:::

Logan gave a grunt and a nod to the red head who was already pulling out pots and ingredients. He moved to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, and stood leaning against the counter sipping at it.

"I just don't understand how Forge could have been so careless," Scott said continuing with the conversation Logan had walked in on. "I mean inventing mechanical devices and bring them to life is a part of his mutation. How could he have screwed it up?"

"I too have been wondering the same," Hank replied with a nod. "He may have been distracted, it has happened to us all. We are after all still human, and in the great words of Alexander Pope, 'to err is human; to forgive is, divine'. Wouldn't you agree Logan?" Hank asked but when they looked to where Logan had been standing they only saw a streaming cup of coffee seated on the counter top.

* * *

><p>Logan had sniffed out his target easily, and with what he had smelled he wasn't a bit surprised to find Forge in the study with a glass of Scotch in his hand.<p>

"Does it make is better?" Logan barked out as he entered the room and stood just behind the large, overstuffed chair Forge slouched in.

"No," Forge answered as he took another swallow of the scotch. "You come here to make good on your earlier threat?" Logan's knuckled did itch as his blades cried out to be released and to gut the man seated pitifully before them.

"No, I get it." Logan said as he moved to the bar and began fixing himself a shot of whiskey, which he downed quickly and than started pouring himself another. Forge leaned up and peered at Logan but remained silent. "That urge ta take out the competition. I don't know if it was ever told to ya, but when I first came here I had a thing for a certain red head. Yeah I had it bad and I had murderous thoughts about Scott. About getting him outta the way so I could have Jean. There were even times on some of our missions when I didn't help One-eye when I could have or should have, all in the hopes that someone else would do the dirty work for me. So believe me I understand why you were trying to kill me in the Danger Room." Forge only smirked a bit and then flopped back into his seat, not bothering to deny the truth of Logan's words. "Guess no one told ya about my healing factor, huh?"

"Rory mentioned it, but she didn't tell me just how fast you healed." Forge stated.

"Yeah well I'm a hard man ta kill and most people only get one shot at trying it. What happened in the Danger Room, that was yours," Logan proclaimed and then snapped his eyes to the entrance of the study.

"I want you to understand something Logan, I love Rory. What happened in the Danger Room was between you and I. Had I known the outcome I…I would never ever, hurt Rory, never." Forge confessed.

"And had you succeeded in killing my husband, do you not think that that would have hurt me?" A feminine voice spoke out and Forge leaped from his seat to face a very pissed off Storm, whose eyes glowed white and electrical currents crackled about her.

"Rory," Forge gasped out and then looked to Logan for some kind of help but Logan only remained silent. "I…I'm sorry."

"Yes, I am beginning to see that." She concurred but her meaning was not the same as his.

"I don't know what else I can say."

"Say nothing, just leave." Ororo commanded. "Leave this house now Forge or so help me I will be the one attempting murder, and I promise you I will not miss." Forge gave a curt nod and with slumping shoulders and a bowed head he exited the room to go pack his things to leave. Once he was gone Ororo blinked away her powers and then stumbled a bit as if completely drained. She rested her weight on a nearby table as Logan swiftly moved to her.

"'Ro,"

"Do not touch me," She spat out at Logan and then turned tear filled eyes to him from over her shoulder. "You are no better than he, you plotted to kill Scott, my brother, just so you could have Jean?" Logan inwardly cursed himself. He had known she was at the door listening and now realized that in his desire to out Forge to Ororo he had also ousted himself.

"That was before." Logan tried to explain.

"Before what?"

"Before I fell in love with you 'Ro. Marrying you changed me, I now know there's no other woman in the world for me," He proclaimed as he took a step towards her, but she stood upright and took two steps back away from him, as her face contorted in disgust.

"We have been married less than a month Logan," Ororo whispered out as she bowed her head a bit and stared down at the gold band on her finger. Her heart could not even allow her a second to relish hearing Logan speak of loving her. "Tell me truthfully, when was the last time, the last plot to end Scott's life?" Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and could fill the roar of despair that clawed at his insides. He feared the end was near, he believed in his heart and even his soul that his next words would cause him to lose Ororo, but the only alternative would be to lie and that was something it found he could never do with her. He respected her too much to lie to her.

"It was at the Geneva incident, between Magneto and the Brotherhood." Logan said as he studied her every move to gauge her reaction. "The week before we went ta Vegas." He added and then watched helplessly as Ororo's shoulders shook and she let out the most sorrowful moan as she turned and rushed from the room. Logan didn't follow her he knew it would only make the situation worse and so he did the only thing he knew to do, he roared, retracted his claws and then took out his rage on the contents of the study. Ororo paused just at the base of the stairs when she heard him cry out, and within seconds Scott, Jean, and Hank along with a few frightened students all filled the foyer.

"Ororo, what's going on?" Scott asked and in reply Ororo rushed to him and enveloped him into a tight embrace. A stunned Scott instinctively returned her embrace; wrapping his arms protectively around the woman he had always thought of as his little sister. Hank and Jean stared on bewildered, as the roars from the study grew louder. Ororo moved back a bit from Scott's arms and leaned in to place a kiss against his cheek and then she whispered.

"Beware the big bad wolf 'and' Little 'Red' Riding Hood brother." Ororo said and then shot a quick accusatory glance at Jean before releasing Scott. Jean instantly sensed the hostility but before she could mentally question Ororo, Ororo opened her mind and sent Jean everything she had learned in the study. Jean clamped her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. Ororo quickly moved to Jean and pulled her into a hug and then whispered to her, "Yes dear sister and do not think you are innocent in this. You and I both know you encouraged Logan, enticed him, and drove him to his murderous actions." Ororo then released Jean who was crying as she shook her head slightly in denial, even though she knew in her heart that Ororo's words had been true.

"'RO!" Logan's voice howled out her name and Ororo jump a bit in fright. Instead of going up to her room as she had intended she instead rushed to the back stairwell behind the main staircase which lead to the lower levels of the mansion. Logan stalked from the study. "'RO!"

"Logan, what's happening?" Scott spoke out as he stepped to the wild man coming towards him and the others. Jean quickly moved to Scott and clutched at his arm to move him back and away from Logan.

"No Scott, please just leave him be." Jean pleaded. She was afraid more afraid than she had ever been of Logan now that she knew what he was capable of, what he had done. Jean also realized in that moment that she had played part in a situation that could have cost her the man that she truly loved more than life itself. The thought sickened her and made her tighten her hold onto Scott. Logan stopped right where the others stood, he eyed them briefly with his mad, red eyes but he didn't bother asking them where Ororo was. Logan figured just by Jean's reaction, the way she looked at him as if he were an enemy, that the cat was out of the bag and so he didn't expect them to help him. So he lifted his head and sniffed and then rushed to the backstairs.

Ororo ran at full speed as if death were right behind her. She finally reached the hanger just as Forge was loading onto his private jet.

"Forge!" She called out to him and he shot his head up to gaze at her in surprise as she rushed up the stairs of his jet.

"Ororo?" He spoke out in delight at seeing her but his elation quickly turned to concern when he noticed the state she was in; her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying and her face blotchy. "What is it, what has happened?" He asked as he reached out and grasped her shoulders.

"You said that if I wanted to leave here with you, you would take me away."

"Yes but wha…" She cut off his words with the shake of her head.

"No time to explain, please lets just go. Now…hurry." Forge stepped back and allowed her entry onto the plane first and then he followed. One of the pilots closed the door and then turned for his instructions.

"Hurry Forge, please hurry," Ororo spoke out as she sat and stared out one of the windows, while nervously shaking her legs and pulling at her bottom lip.

"Lets lift off." Forge commanded and with a nod the pilot disappeared into the cockpit, and with in seconds and the ceiling of the hanger opened and the jet began to rise.

* * *

><p>Logan had followed Ororo's scent straight to the hanger. He had expected to find her stowed away in the Blackbird, wanting to find some place to be alone, but instead he found Forge's jet lifting off. He could clearly see Ororo's face in one of the windows and he rushed to where the jet hovered.<p>

"Ororo!" Wolverine yelled out in rage and in agony. But all he could do was watch helplessly as the jet took to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Ororo, please don't take this the wrong way because I am happy you're here, but what made you change your mind?" Forge asked as he moved to her and handed her some Juice, which she took.<p>

"I have not changed my mind about anything. What you did is despicable and the sight of you disgusts me right now." She hissed out and Forge looked taken aback by her words.

"But I thought…"

"You thought what…that I wanted to be with you?" Ororo asked as she chuckled a bit. "No, I have just decided to chose the lesser of two evils." She said as she cast her gaze back out the window. "At least you were willing to kill for 'me'."


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't have to go." He said in an almost pleading tone as he watched her stuff the clothes he had purchased for her into the duffel bag he had also purchased, at one of the stops they had made. "I want you to stay…with me."

"I have already told you that I cannot stay and I cannot be with…you," She replied as she finished her task and then pulled on the strap of the duffel bag.

"I know that you hate me…" Forge said somberly.

"No, I could never hate you," Ororo replied taking a softer tone than she had their entire flight. "I am still hurt and angered by what you did, but I do not hate you."

"Were you ever in love with me." Forge asked bluntly as he bowed his head a bit and stared at her.

"I use to think I was, but now I know that it was more a school girl's crush. You were the only boy to ever show any interest in me. I wanted that and I appreciated it. I do not wish to hurt you I never wanted that. But I…"

"You're in love with Logan." He said what she would not seem to voice. Ororo simply nodded her bowed head as a single tear slipped down her face.

"I only just started to realize it, and to express it, and now…it seems I have lost it. Fate can be very cruel sometimes." She said.

"Yes it can be," Forge agreed thinking of the lost love standing before him. "But I think that you and Logan could still work things out." Ororo looked up at him in surprise.

"You want Logan and I to work out?"

"God no," He replied with a chuckle, one Ororo found she couldn't resist mimicking. "But I do want 'you' to be happy, and for whatever reason Logan makes you happy."

"Once maybe…"

"No, still. I can see it even now when you speak of him. You should call him."

"No," She said as she shook her head at the idea.

"Look Rory, I understand your anger over what Logan tried to do to Scott, but tell me honestly, is that why you're really so mad? Or is it because Logan had such an obsession with Jean?" Ororo shot him a look that told him he had hit a little too close, but it was no deterrence. "Do you think that Logan doesn't love you as much…enough to kill for you, because let me assure you I know he does. I can vouch to that fact."

"Logan is just possessive, and he thinks of me as his. In case you had not notice Logan does not play well with others, and he does not share his 'toys' with anyone."

"You told me once that Logan was a good and honorable man, do you no longer think that that is true?" She stood silently contemplating the answer for several moments before sniffing back her tears and wiping at her wet eyes.

"I must go," Ororo said as she grasped the duffel bag more firmly and flung it over her shoulder. "Thank you for the lift, and again I am truly sorry for all that has happened between us."

"You're sorry and I'm sorry," He said with a gentle smile, and Ororo also smiled as she nodded her head slightly.

"Also thank you for the cash, it will definitely help me to hide without Logan tracking me so easily."

"Don't mention it, there's plenty more where that came from if you need it. And don't worry about paying me back."

"I had absolutely no intention of paying you back, the way I see it you owe me." Ororo declared as she turned and headed to the opened hatch of the jet. Forge followed her and stood just in the doorway, watching her walk down the stairway.

"Really Rory, I offered to take you anywhere in the world and you pick 'New Orleans'?" Forge said with a look of disgust on his face as he let his eyes took in the landscape.

"This is my old stomping ground and I have plenty of connections here to help me," Ororo replied and on cue a motorcycle pulled up, its drive's face covered with a helmet. Ororo hurried to the bike and took the helmet the driver held out to her. "Goodbye Forge," With that said, Ororo put on the helmet, mounted the bike and then was taken off. Forge watched for several moments, until the bike turned a corner and was out of his view, he then re-entered the jet and sat down to make a call. He used the phone that he designed which could connect to any of the X-Men's phones, from anywhere once he inputted their code name. After a few seconds the phone line connected.

"Don't growl, just listen." Forge said calmly. "Meet me in the city, Tom's Restaurant on the corner of 112th st." Forge then hung up knowing that he didn't need to say anything further. He also knew that his invited guest would meet him as he had request.

"Where to sir?" The pilot who had been standing by the now closed door asked.

"Back to New York…this time Manhattan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>He had just arrived at the restaurant and instantly felt eyes on him. As soon as he took a seat he finally noticed the burly man stalking towards him and by the look on the man's face Forge was glad he had decided to wear his jacket with the build in force field.<p>

"Where tha fuck is my wife, ya piece of shit?" Logan barked out, as he neared the table, not caring that his question had caused people to stare.

"I had hope that by meeting in a public place you'd be more civilized." Forge stated.

**SNITK!**

"Guess I was wrong. Look Logan," Forge spoke out to the Logan who stood over him in a threatening manner. "I called you to help you get Ororo back. I can assure you she is not with me."

"Yeah, so I guess that wasn't 'Ro I saw on that fancy plane of yours either, huh bub?"

"Yes, Ororo did board my plane but…will you please have a seat. I promise you I will tell you exactly where Rory is. I'll even take you there in my jet."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because, I love her," Forge declared and earned an instant growl from Logan. "But she loves you and I think you love her too." After a moment's pause with the two men, one seated and one standing, having a stare down, Logan finally relented. He detracted his claws and sat in the booth opposite Forge. But the scowl and look of distrust remained on Logan's face.

"Rory's hurt…not physically," Forge hurried to add on seeing that Logan was getting riled up thinking that Ororo at been harmed in some way. "She's heartbroken. She's convinced herself that you don't care for her as much as you do Jean, that she'll never be the one you truly want."

"Look motherfucker, I didn't come here for no marriage counseling. I just want ta know where my wife is."

"And once you know what are you going do? You going to snatch her up, throw her over your shoulder like a caveman, and force her to go with you?"

"That thought had crossed my mind, yeah."

"Well let me enlighten you my friend, that will only piss her off. I hear your skeleton is a great conductor for electricity, do you really want to see how conductive it is?" In reply Logan simply flashed his canines in what looked to me a sinister smile. "I didn't think so. So you will need to seduce her, show her she's the only woman for you."

"You have got ta be fucking kiddin me, you're givin me dating advice now? Look bub all I need you to do is tell me where you took 'Ro, and after that 'Ro and I will work it out in our own way. So are you gonna tell me willingly or am I gonna have to do what intended do when I got here…beat the shit out of you?" Forge sighed heavily as he looked at the man seated before him. He could not help thinking what it was about this man that Rory preferred over him. He thought Logan was an uncivilized, bullish, madman, and the opposite of himself. He would have never ever guessed that Ororo was into 'bad boys' or 'maniacs'.

"Fine, my jet is waiting for you at the airport, and my pilots will take you to where we dropped off Rory."

"Yer not comin?" Logan asked as he eyed Forge suspiciously.

"Ride for several hours in a small, enclosed space with you, no thank you. Don't worry Logan it's completely safe, I haven't rigged it to explode," Forge said and then mentally thought that wouldn't have been a bad idea, but then shook off the thought. "Think of this as my way of saying I'm sorry for what happened in the Danger Room."

"But ya aint sorry fer what ya did to me in the danger room." Logan tossed out with a smirk.

"No, but I am very sorry that my actions hurt Rory, both mentally and emotionally. So I do this now for her, because whether she's willing to admit it or not, she is in love with you. You make her happy Logan, happier than I…" Forge ended his words and released a deep sigh. He held out a small card to Logan. "Go get your wife Logan, here's the address of the gate where my plane is waiting for you." Logan snatched the card and the left. Forge remained seat and sipped at the fresh hot coffee that waitress brought him.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan was glad that Forge's jet had been large enough to carry his bike. He hadn't liked the idea of having to travel by cab throughout New Orleans. As soon as he rolled his bike onto Bourbon Street he picked up Ororo's scent, and he also knew exactly where she'd be headed.

* * *

><p>He pulled up to the seedy looking bar just on the outskirts of town; he had only ever been there once a couple of years back. It wasn't anything fancy something that people in the south called a juke joint. The only way anyone would even know the place was there was the red neon sign hanging above the door that flashed 'Lebeau'. Logan parked his bike and quickly sniffed the air. 'Bingo'.<p>

* * *

><p>He entered the bar and the patrons parted like the Red Sea, and judging by the frightened looks on some of their faces they most likely remember the last time he had visited their little watering hole. Logan kept straight through the main area of the little club and headed to the back where the seedier things happen, mostly gambling. That was where he found his target.<p>

"Look wot da meenoo dun drug in here," The thick accent of the young Cajun seated at one of the three poker tables bellowed out. "Logan, mon ami, its been too long, no?"

"Cut the shit Gumbo, where is she?" Logan said as he folded his leather-clad arms across his broad chest.

"Who this she you talking 'bout?" Gambit asked his red eyes displaying true confusion, as he dealt out cards to the other men seated at his table.

"Storm, and I know she's been here." He could smell her though he found it difficult with all the smoke, booze, and very cheap perfume floating in the air.

"Ah, Stormy, Gambit wish he could tell you where Stormy be but he can't.

"Can't or won't"

"There be a difference?" Gambit asked with a smirk.

"I had really thought you'd learned from that last time I was here." Logan threw out and his words of warning had several customers who did remember, getting up from the tables and leaving out.

"Last time, you came to Gambit looking fo' Marie, no?" Gambit asked as he casually looked at his hand. "You don seem to have much luck with de ladies Logan, Gambit sho can help you wit that if you like."

"Look I'm only gonna ask you one more time, then I'm gonna have ta hurt ya."

"Oh Gambit know you gon try," Gambit looked directly at Logan as he held up a card and fused it with energy. "But as I recall last time the only ting you hurt of Gambit's was his pockets. I still ain't fixed this place up completely afta yo las visit."

_**SNIKT**_

"We really gon do this mon ami?" Gambit asked but the reply didn't come from Logan.

"No, there is no need for violence." Ororo's voice spoke out and Logan cut his eyes to where she approached. With all the fumes swirling around him Logan wasn't surprised he hadn't been able to smell her scent well enough to determine if she was actually in the building or not. "Logan please put those away." She said gently and as if they were programmed to Ororo's voice, Logan's blade instantly gave into her command and retracted.

"'Ro," Logan whispered out as if saying a prayer, while it eyes took her in; roaming over her body from head to toe as if taking inventory to make sure everything was like it was suppose to be.

"I have a room in the back, come Logan." She said and then turned and disappeared around a corner.

"I better not find any of your shit in that room." Logan warned as he looked back at Gambit, who was in the mist of winning the hand he had just dealt.

"Logan kno Stormy and Gambit be like family," Gambit's red eyes glared and scowled at Logan for his implications. "Stormy, Gambit's petite soeur, and if Logan ever hurt her again Gambit gon make him real sorry."

"Fair enough Gumbo," Logan threw out as he followed Ororo's trail. He found her in the bedroom at the very end of the long hall. When he entered the room he saw that she was standing with her back to him, removing her clothing from the bureau and putting them into a duffel bag. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this darlin." Logan said as he closed the door behind him and moved to the bed, which he sat upon.

"There is nothing to fight over." Ororo said casually as she plucked, folded and placed her items from bureau to bag.

"So yer just gonna come home with me without a fuss?"

"No, I am not going anywhere with you." Logan bunched his brow in confusion.

"But yer packin…"

"I am leaving Remy because I know that if I stay 'you' will provoke a fight, and I do not wish to bring trouble to my brother. I came here for peace."

"You left me…and wit Forge." Logan spat at her even the words caused his anger at being abandoned to flare. Ororo stilled in her task, she could hear the pain as well as anger in his words. She found herself wanting to go to him, wrap her arms around him and reassure him. She turned to him and was met with hurt and mad eyes.

"Logan, do you love me?" She asked point blank and Logan simply sat staring silently, not sure if she were asking him a trick question. After a few seconds she continued. "I know that you are capable of love, I see the way that you are with Marie, you care for her as a father would care for his child. But I do not mean that type of love. I mean…" She paused again not sure she even wanted to know the answer to what she was asking him. "Your feelings for Jean…"

"No," Logan spoke out abruptly as he stood from the bed and moved to face her. Ororo's chest tightened a bit at his words and she bowed her head not wanting him to see the tears that had started to form. She had always suspected that Logan did not and could not love her, as he seemed to love Jean, yet still having him acknowledge it was quite painful. "I ain't in love wit Jeannie." Logan continued and Ororo snapped her eyes back up to lock with his in surprise. "I ain't never loved her or been in love wit her."

"You do not have to lie to spare my feelings Logan, I went into our marriage with my eyes open." Ororo said not believing his claims.

"You know me, probably better than most, when have I ever lied to ya?" He asked and waited. She didn't have to think on the question because she knew he never had lied to her. "I know I ain't never loved Jean because the moment I had you, that first touch…taste, I haven't had one single thought about Jean." He reached out and brushed his right hand against her hair and she closed her eyes to his touch, freeing the tears hiding there. "Not once, I swear it. Yer all I think about, Jean don't make me burn wit lust anymore, you do that ta me, just you." He used his thumb to wipe away the tears gliding down her face. "I already told ya, it's only you 'Ro but if you need me to say 'those' words then…I love you Ororo Munroe." Logan said in a low voice as he fused his forehead to hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Say that again," Ororo spoke in a pleading quivering voice, her lips trembling from the emotions his words caused in her.

"All of that?" Logan asked playfully as he lifted his head a bit. "Sorry darlin, my memory ain't that great." He said around a smirk and a smile spread across Ororo's face as she gripped his forearms. In response Logan swiftly placed his eager hands on her hips.

"Just say that last part again." She corrected.

"I love you." He said sincerely as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her mouth, but before she could deepen it he pulled back. "I love you," Logan said again as he lowered his head and kissed the curve where her neck and left shoulder merged, causing Ororo to gasp and then moan. "I love you." He moved on and placed a kiss upon the rounding of her left shoulder. "I love you," He trailed his tongue from her shoulder up across her neck and stopped at her earlobe, which he took a moment to nibble. "Now let me take you home, so I can show you over and over and over again just how much I love you." He spoke into her ear. Ororo throbbed with need for him as she breathed in deeply and felt light-headed.

"Home, must we wait that long. There is a perfectly good bed right behind you." She asked as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Darlin, if you could smell all the foulness coming off that bed like I can, ya probably wouldn't have slept on it." Logan stated and Ororo frowned up at the thought as she looked at the bed. "Now lets go home, ok?"

"Ok," She agreed with a nod and a smile.


End file.
